Chaos System: I'm Evil so what?
by Xumit
Summary: Read as Luke Walker and his wife Emily Walker are given a choice to travel the multiverse spreading chaos using the all-powerful Chaos System given to them by the goddess of mischief Loki. SUPPORT: P@treon/xumit. I am the original author of this fanfic and wanted to re-post it here! You can read more chapters in webnovel. Search this novel there ;) Harem! Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

FIRST-PERSON POV:

My name is Luke Walker, 18-years old university student. I don't have anything special except for my tragic past. Due to which I came to live a very abnormal life.

I am a relatively tall guy of height 6 feet 1 inch having a handsome face with black hair and black eyes. I have a lean body and fair skin tone.

My parents were very abusive; therefore, my childhood was hell. My father was a thug who would rob others for livelihood with his gang mates. My mother was a prostitute who would spread her legs for anyone for cash. She worked for the red-light district.

I was born due to a mistake. The funny thing is that I was born due to a defective cheap condom.

One day when dad paid for sex with my mom, he used a cheap condom that broke midway during their intercourse, which made her pregnant. The worse, they weren't aware of the fact.

Since then, Government law forced them to be a couple when she discovered her pregnancy. Abortion is illegal due to the low birth rate in the country. So my parents had to bear the responsibility for my uprising.

But who are they? They are the most irresponsible parent you can give a child. They abused me in every way possible. They treat me as their slave for hire. My dad would beat me every time he was feeling angry while my mom would slap me every time I made a mistake.

I was forced to mature early due to my living environment. Thankfully, the government had made literacy compulsory for children. Due to which, I was able to escape my hell house.

I studied whole-heartedly, topped every subject in my school, earning a scholarship. I was treated as a genius in my school, which I made full use of to advance my career. I acted like a nice person to everyone I met, which earned me a favorable impression from everyone.

When I was 16, I successfully managed to get a scholarship at a top university. But that was the beginning of my nightmare. My parents were greedy bastards, so they were planning to use me to sell drugs at the university. There were lots of wealthy students in the university which they were targeting to make addicts.

When I heard what they were planning, I was heartbroken. Even though my parents often mistreated me, I always tried to be kind to them and gain their love. But after this event, something broke inside me. I always acted friendly toward them, but in return, I got nothing but betrayal. They weren't even concerned about my future, but just their petty money.

After this event, I left my house never to return again. I stole all the cash and transferred all of my parent's money in their bank account into my account. I was a pretty good hacker, so hacking their accounts was a child's play for me.

Still, this wasn't the end. I know they will never stop bothering me after this. So, I transferred all the pictures and videos showing their abuse on me as well as their evidence for their crimes to a nearby police station anonymously.

The next day, the police arrested them, then later, the judge gave them life-time imprisonment. I didn't even bother appealing for them. They were rotten people who don't deserve my mercy.


	2. Chapter 2

After this event, I was never the same. I used to be a nice person with a warm smile, but now I still have a warm smile in my face, but beneath the smile is a cold, selfish, and ruthless person.

My university life was good. I didn't have to suffer from my parent's abuse; therefore, I was free to live my life the way I want. I made friends with lots of students at the university. I also made lots of female friends due to my relatively handsome face and a kind smile. My best friends were Jason and Emily.

Jason was a tall blonde-haired guy with brown eyes, with an average build and handsome face. He had a slightly brown skin tone and a tattoo of a scorpion on the right side of his neck. I noticed that he crushed after Emily, but Emily was oblivious to this.

But, Emily had a crush on me, which I quickly noticed due to my high perception. Emily was a relatively tall, beautiful girl with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had a fair skin tone and a warm smile. She was well-liked among her peers due to her beauty and kind expression.

When Emily confessed her love to me, which I accepted having no reason to refuse, we soon became a happy couple with happy sex life. Every one of my friends congratulated me except Jason. I noticed his menacing expression while looking at us. I've known that expression for a long time due to my past, so I was cautious of him. But, somewhere deep inside me, I still wanted to believe in him.

But not everything is good as it looks. Soon, I happened to hear something that further broke my trust in humanity while I was on the way back to my dorm.

"Is everything ready for the plan?" Jason asked some guys who look like grunts of a gang.

"Yes, Jason, everything is ready. I still can't believe you are so ruthless. You know this will destroy his life, right?" answered a guy who looked like the leader of the grunts.

"I don't care about his life. He stole something from me which he shouldn't have. Therefore, I will destroy his life and take Emily back from him. I've been trying to court her since high school, but a random nobody appears and steals her from me. Do you know how pissed off I am about it?" said Jason in a menacing tone. The grunts were scared of listening to him.

"Okay, okay, I don't care about your life. If not for the handsome payment, we wouldn't have taken such a risky move. Are you sure he will come here? If not, everything we have planned will go to waste." said the leader of the grunts.

"He usually arrives at this time. In case he doesn't, we will have to make the same preparation tomorrow, so no biggie. I will pay you the same amount, so don't worry. If anything, I have lots of money to waste, haha..." replied Jason with a burst of evil laughter. The grunts were happy listening to this.

"Sure. We only have to pay Jessica for her acting. Everything else is ours for the taking hehe..." said the leader of the grunt with a chuckle.

"BTW where is the girl? Jessica or whatever she is. You know she is the key role for the plan. I don't want anything to go wrong with the plan." asked Jason with a severe tone.

"She is ready in his room. After Luke or whatever arrives at his room, she will assault him and tear his and her clothes making it look like rape. Then she will shout about rape and start crying. We will arrive there with some students and then apprehend him for rape. Isn't it a brilliant plan? I almost feel sorry for the guy hehe..." replied the leader of the grunt with an evil chuckle. The grunts also laughed, hearing this.

"I better hope so. Let's leave this area quickly. Luke should be arriving shortly." said Jason seeing the time in his watch.

Soon, all of them left the area. I was still in my hiding place quietly, listening, and recording their conversation.

'So after escaping from my parents, there are still some people wanting to drag me to hell. If you want to play such a game, then don't blame me for being ruthless hehe... I will destroy you, Jason. How dare you betray my trust. I'll show you what I can do hehe..." I thought inwardly with an evil chuckle leaving the area. I can't go to my dorm today.

'Jessica, huh... I didn't think such an innocent-looking girl would be such a cruel person. Now that you've plotted against me be ready to be destroyed.' I thought inwardly while planning my next move to destroy the lives of both Jason and Jessica.


	3. Chapter 3

After that, I left the area and called Emily to meet me in the nearby park for something important.

After an hour of waiting, Emily arrived in the park where I was. She was slightly panting due to running here. When she saw me, she quickly approached me and asked in a worried voice.

"Luke, what's the trouble? You said there was something important you want to tell me. Don't tell me you want to break-up with me?" asked Emily with tears almost spilling out from her eyes. Even though we haven't been in a relationship for long, she still loves me dearly, almost like an obsession.

"It isn't about the break-up but something worse. You will understand everything after listening to this." I replied calmly, showing her the recording I recorded on my phone.

After listening to the conversation, Emily was shocked but later became enraged. She trusted Jason as a dear friend, but listening to him planning to destroy the life of her lover enraged her.

"HOW DARE HE! I TRUSTED HIM AS A FRIEND. HOW DARE HE TRY TO HARM YOU. AND THAT BI#$H JESSICA. HOW DARE SHE TRY TO FRAME MY BOYFRIEND. I'LL DESTROY YOU BOTH." shouted an enraged Emily. Emily was from an influential family, her father was the leader of mafia with many connections with influential people, and her mother was CEO of a wealthy company.

"Calm down, Emily, shouting won't do us anything good," I said, trying to calm her down, but it didn't work.

"How can I calm down when they are trying to harm you. Let me call my dad, and he will help me get rid of them." Emily said and tried to call her dad, but I quickly stopped her.

"Stop it, Emily. I don't want to involve your parents for something so meaningless. Since they plotted against us, let's return the favor." I said with an evil smirk. Seeing my expression Emily was confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Emily in a confused tone.

"Listen to me. blah blah blah..." I placed my lips near her ears and whispered her about my plan. Listening to my ideas, Emily was shocked then started grinning like me.

"That is so evil, Luke. I didn't know you would be so evil. But I like it. Tit for tat, let's return the favor shall we hehe?" said Emily in an evil chuckle. Even though she acts like a nice girl, I know deep down she is just as evil as me. That is the reason she fell in love with me at first sight.

"Hehe, that's right," I replied with an evil chuckle and left the park with Emily.


	4. Chapter 4

THIRD PERSON POV:

Jessica was feeling happy today. She earned a lot of money for doing nothing. Luke didn't arrive at his dorm today, which failed Jason's arrangements, but she still received payment for it.

Jessica was a relatively beautiful girl with average height and fair skin tone. She had beautiful blonde hair with blue eyes. Even though she was beautiful, she was still less pretty than Emily.

Thinking about Luke, she felt terrible. He didn't do anything except dating Emily, which made him the target of Jason's hate.

But thinking about Emily made her furious. She was also a beautiful girl, but Emily always overshadowed her beauty. She can't do anything to Emily due to her family background, so when Jason approached her about his plan, she quickly agreed. She wanted to use Luke to ruin Emily.

When she entered her apartment, she closed the door and turned on the lights. What greeted her sight when she turned the lights on was Emily sitting on her bed with an evil smile. She was scared of watching her expression.

"Emily! What are you doing in my apartment? Quickly get out! Otherwise, I will call the cops!" shouted Jessica, trying to scare Emily, but all she got in return was a chuckle.

"Oh Jessica, shout, all you want. Nobody will hear you, hehe..." replied Emily with an evil chuckle. Listening to her, Jessica was further scared.

"What do you mean, Emily? I haven't done anything to offend you. Why are you doing this?" asked Jessica, hoping to find the reason behind Emily's action. She hoped Emily doesn't find out the plan.

"Oh? Then how about listening to this," said Emily with a smirk playing the recording on her phone.

When she heard the recording, Jessica lost all the color in her face. She hurriedly tried to deny it.

"Emily! That wasn't me. I promise you that it was all Jason's fault. He made the plan to frame Luke. I have nothing to do with it. So, please let this go, alright? I promise I won't do anything against you ever again." said Emily with a scared tone.

"Really? I thought you were gutsy trying to frame my boyfriend. So where is all the courage you had when agreeing to this plan, huh?" replied Emily standing up from the bed approaching Jessica with a menacing expression. Jessica was terrified watching this and unconsciously stepped behind.

"Please let me go. I'm sorry for everything. I promise I won't do anything like this again." said Jessica with a terrified tone. She knew she was going to suffer from something terrible, watching Emily's expression.

"No way! You tried to take Luke away from me. I will make you suffer hehe..." said Emily with an evil chuckle slowly approaching Jessica.

Jessica was terrified watching this and tried escaping her apartment, but a figure blocked her apartment door. It was from Luke.

"Now, don't run away, Jessica. Didn't you want to frame me for rape? Why don't we make it real now?" said Luke with an evil smirk which further terrified Jessica.

That night, Jessica lost her innocence as well as dignity as a human being. The room was filled with the sound of loud moans as well as wailing. Luke subjected her to many humiliating actions, which crushed her dignity as a human being while Emily gracefully recorded it.


	5. Chapter 5

When the night was over, Jessica was naked on the bed with a collar on her neck with countless whip marks on her skin. There was some white stuff leaking out from her vagina and asshole. Her eyes lost her radiance and looked just like a doll.

Luke stood up from the bed naked with a grin and hugged Emily, who was similarly grinning with a camera.

"So how was it, dear? How's the taste of this bi#$h?" asked Emily with a warm smile. She enjoyed breaking the bi#$h. Watching Luke dominating others excited her.

"Not bad. I can't believe she was still a virgin. But still, it is nothing compared to you. What about you, though? I just had sex with another woman, aren't you a little jealous?" said Luke in confusion.

"Not at all... maybe just a little jealous. But I was your first woman, and that is all that matters. I will give you anything you want, so please don't leave me?" replied Emily with a jealous tone at the beginning, which changed into a concerned at the end. She has turned into a full yandere girl.

"Why would I want to leave such a woman who will give me everything? I'm starting to fall in love with you, Emily. Will you love me even though I'm such an evil bastard?" asked Luke with a warm smile. He's started to fall in love with her slowly.

"I'll love you no matter what you are. Evil or good doesn't matter to me. The only thing that matters to me the most is your love. Thank you for loving me." said Emily, tightly hugging him, pressing her breasts against his chest, which made his dragon rise and poke Emily's stomach. Seeing this made Luke embarrassed while Emily was bashful.

"Hehe, sorry about that. It's your fault for being so beautiful. Can you help me? I can't walk with this, can I?" asked Luke with a wry smile.

"Sure. It's my fault for making you like this. Please let me take care of this." said Emily crouching down while taking his dragon in her soft hand, gently stroking it. He has a 9 inches long dragon with enough circumference, which is enough to satisfy any woman.

The room was again filled with loud moans and panting.

FIRST-PERSON POV:

After that night, Emily and I again planned to destroy Jason. We blackmailed Jessica, threatening to spread the video and disturbing her family business using Emily's family connections. Jessica quickly lost all her will when we threatened her family.

Even though I said it wasn't necessary, Emily still contacted her family about the situation in case something unexpected happened, which I was glad about internally.

Both Emily and Jessica are with me in the park, now discussing our plans.

"That's it for the plan. What do you think, Emily?" I asked Emily. She is the only person I trust the most.

"Hm... I think it is good. After this, I can't wait to see Jason's face. Even his family won't be able to save him hehe..." replied Emily with an evil chuckle. Jessica was just silently listening with a dull expression.

"About his family... Won't it be a problem when they involve? I heard he has a great family background." I asked Emily. I heard Jason has a great family background.

"His family? They are nothing more than lapdogs. If he weren't my friend, my dad would have eliminated them long ago. Now that they've pissed me off, my dad would surely get rid of them. I love my dad hehe..." said Emily with a chuckle.

'Note to myself, never piss her parents. It's nothing but suicide.' I thought inwardly.

"Okay... Now, Jessica, you know what to do. Or do we need to remind you again?" I asked with a cold tone. Emily also looked at her coldly. Now, Jessica is nothing but a tool for our revenge.

Jessica was terrified of seeing our expression. She still remembers last night's event, where she lost her innocence and freedom. So, she quickly nodded and replied. "I know what to do, Luke."

"It's master Luke you bi#$h. Do you want me to whip you again, huh?" said Emily with a menacing tone. Jessica was terrified watching her expression, so she quickly corrected her mistake with an apology.

"Sorry! Please forgive me for my mistake mistress Emily and master Luke." apologized Jessica in a terrified tone.

"We still have 5 hours left until she meets Jason again. Why don't we remind her who's the boss again? What do you say, Emily?" I asked Emily with an evil smirk, which she returned with her own.

"You're right, Luke. Let us show this bi#$h who's her owner. There's a hotel nearby, let's go there." replied Emily with an evil smirk.

Jessica lost all color in her face listening to this but was afraid to reply.

Soon, all of us left the park in Emily's car and arrived at the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6 - 15

I approached the bed and sat on it, facing a smiling Emily and terrified Jessica. I spread my leg and ordered Jessica.

"Now, my slave, do your work," I ordered her calmly. Jessica approached me and crouched beneath me and started undressing my pants. My flaccid dragon appeared in her view, and she quickly took it in her mouth and started sucking it.

"How do you feel my darling~ making this beautiful bi#$h suck your junk should be exciting," said Emily in a teasing tone hugging my back.

"Hm... It was exciting in the beginning, but it is boring when she doesn't fight back." I replied to her calmly while holding Jessica's head and pumping my dragon in her throat. I quickly peed inside her mouth.

Jessica was disgusted but drank it nonetheless with a tearful expression.

"Look at this. Her beautiful mouth is suitable as a toilet hehe..." I said to Emily while smiling, who returned it with a similar smile.

"She should be honored to be used as a toilet. Isn't that right, Jessica?" asked Emily with an evil smile.

"Y - yes, mistress Emily," replied Jessica, stuttering.

"Let's leave this bi#$h here. I'm bored with her. Let's enjoy our selves." I said to Emily with a lustful expression who returned it with her own.

"Sure. Jessica! Make sure to lick all our leaked juices. That's your job as our pet. Say woof if you agree hehe..." ordered Emily after undressing herself and engaging in a heated make out with me.

"Woof woof," said Jessica imitating a dog licking all the leaked out juices.

Soon, the room was filled with lustful moans and a barking sound.

After our little entertainment, we quickly made way toward the university. On the way back, Jessica got a call from Jason regarding his plan to frame me. She answered the call and acted casually as planned. Jason called Jessica in his room with the leader of the grunts for planning.

"Do you know your part, Jessica? If you make any mistake, then your family will suffer from it." I threatened Jessica. Emily also gave her a cold expression.

"Y - yes, master Luke. I will complete the task as you told me," replied Jessica feeling nervous but still nodded.

"How about you, Emily? Are the witnesses ready?" I asked Emily. It is an important part of our plan, and I don't want anything to go wrong.

"Yes, they're all ready and waiting for our signal. I asked my dad to send some of his lackeys disguised as students. So, you don't have to worry about it." Emily replied with a confident tone, which reassured me.

"So, let's get our plan started. Plan to destroy Jason's life hehe..." I said with an evil chuckle. Emily also chuckled, but Jessica stood there terrified of us.

THIRD PERSON POV:

Jason and the leader of the grunt were discussing the details of the plan in Jason's room when they heard knocking in the door.

*knock* *knock*

Jason stood up and approached the door to unlock it. Seeing that it was Jessica, he allowed her to enter inside. He was surprised seeing her carrying a whip but thought it wasn't anything important.

"Hey Jessica, what took you so long to come here? We've been waiting for half an hour already," asked Jason with an angry tone.

"Humph! I was busy with my projects. Unlike you, I have something better to do after this. So, let's get this over with." replied Jessica arrogantly. She was pissed at Jason for involving her at his mess, which cost her innocence and dignity. So, she's happy to ruin his life according to the plan.

"YOU! I'll deal with you later. We need to discuss the plan now. I can't wait to ruin Luke's life." said Jason closing the door, making way inside his room.

When they were inside the room, Jessica ordered Jason to bring her a drink because she was thirsty. Jason was mad at her for ordering him around, so he just told her to bring it herself. Jessica acted like she was insane and went toward his fridge to get orange juice.

She brought three glasses of orange juice and mixed aphrodisiac powder in all of them. She was ordered to add the powder in all of the glasses as a safeguard measure. She had an antidote for it, which she took before drinking.

When she brought three glasses of orange juice, Jason and the grunt leader took each of their glasses and drank it. Jessica also drank it and let its effect show them.

While they were discussing the plan, Jason and the grunt leader started feeling hot, and their lust started increasing. They were beginning to become muddle-headed, and they attacked the nearby Jessica. Jessica tore her clothes and undressed the pants off both guys as planned and gave the whip to grunt leader. She discretely called Luke and waited for their arrival.

Jason and the grunt leader were muddle-headed, so they were not able to clearly see whip marks on her skin. When both Jason and the grunt leader were trying to have their way with Jessica, Jessica suddenly shouted with a loud voice alerting the students nearby.

"HELP ME! THEY'RE TRYING TO RAPE ME! PLEASE, SOMEBODY, HELP ME!"

Luke and Emily quickly took action after hearing this. They busted the door open with the lackeys, and they were greeted with a sight of Jason and the grunt leader with their pants down, and dragon erect trying to rape Jessica with torn clothes who looked like a pitiful victim with all the whip marks over her skin.

Emily ordered her lackeys to quickly apprehend them while nearby students called the university administrators and police.

Later, Jason and the grunt were arrested for attempted rape and violence. Every student cursed them for the crimes while the university expelled Jason. Soon, the media started reporting about the crime destroying Jason's image forever.

Jason's parents were horrified watching this and tried to save him. Still, Emily's parents quickly took action and brought evidence of many of their crimes and corruption to the media and arrested them. Their property were all seized by her family under different names

Afterward, Jason was sentenced to life imprisonment while his parents had all their property seized and 20-years imprisonment.

FIRST-PERSON POV:

"That was satisfying. It serves him right to rot in prison for all his life." I said to Emily. We are both in my room in my bed naked, hugging each other.

"Hehe... that's right. Anyone who wants to harm my dear Luke has to suffer. If it were me, I would've just killed him for his crime. You're too soft, my dear Luke~" said Emily facing him with love in her eyes.

"Death is an easy punishment for his crime. Let him rot forever in prison for plotting against me. Anyone who wants to harm me will suffer for it." I said with a cruel expression.

"AHH! I'm aroused watching that expression on your face. Please take me, Luke. I want you inside." shouted Emily, getting aroused watching his expression.

"Oh? Is my princess aroused? Then it's my duty as your prince to satisfy you. Get ready to rock and roll my dear princess~" I said in a teasing tone, then kissing her. Emily returned the kiss with her tongue sucking my own. Her hands trailed all over my body and then stopped my dragon, which was erect, which she gently started stroking with her soft little hands.

We began our long makeout session. The room was filled with loud moans and pants.

Our Lives continued like this. After the event, Emily and I became a married couple, but the darkness in our hearts never stopped growing.

Everyone who tried to harm us was dealt with accordingly. If it were a guy, then Emily and I would plan to bring his girlfriend/sister/mother or any female related to him down using any method available. Emily would help me seduce them then later blackmail them into doing our bidding.

If it was a girl, then it was all the more comfortable. I would seduce them, and if it didn't work, then forcefully have my way with her while Emily records it. Then, later, we blackmail them using it or threaten then using her family connections.

We would ruin the life of anyone who tried to harm us. Gradually we become so accustomed to it that we started involving innocent people in our evil tendencies.

My favorite hobby is to NTR a guy and show him his girlfriend/crush pounded by me. I would spend a long time seducing his girlfriend/crush and finally making them fall in love with me, essentially making them my pawn. Then, I would use her to frame the guy for rape, sending him to the prison.

Emily also has a hobby. Her favorite hobby is to lure a beautiful woman to me for seducing. I would then seduce them into having sex then later blackmail them. Emily will then humiliate them and fully break their will, making them our slaves.

We have collected our 100 beautiful slaves who work as a maid in our mansion. All of them were once a confident and successful woman, but now they're reduced to our playthings.

Time slowly passed away. It's been over 70 years after that. Emily and I were still a lovely couple, even now. Even though we were cruel and evil bastards, we still love each other dearly. We had a single child who married a nice girl giving birth to an only daughter. We live separately from our children in a separate mansion surrounded by beautiful maids.

(A/N: You don't expect me to have old grannies as a maid, do you?)

Even though we're almost 90 years old, my sexual life is still exciting. I have properly pounded all the maids in the mansion in all their holes. Even though we aren't able to have sex properly, I still love Emily dearly. Emily still acts as my queen managing our harem.

Today is our 70th anniversary and essential in our life.

"Emily, are you okay with this? I'm going to die soon, but you're still healthy. So there is no need for you to do this." I asked Emily in worry.

"The day you die is the day I die. When the doctors told me that you have brain cancer, I've decided to die next to you. So, please don't leave me alone. I can't live without you. " said Emily sobbing. I quickly wiped the tears in her eyes using my wrinkled hands.

"If that's what you decided, then who am I to deny you. We've lived our life to the fullest. Now, it's time to end it. If there's an afterlife, I hope we meet each other. We will most likely end up in hell due to all our sins, but I still want to meet you there. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I love you, Emily." I said with tears spilling out of my eyes.

"I love you too, Luke. Let's meet again in the afterlife," replied Emily with a warm smile.

We both injected each other with anesthetic and drank a cup of orange juice filled with sleep poison. We fell asleep and died peacefully.

That day Luke Walker and Emily Walker died peacefully unaware of their destiny after death.

Chapter 9: Loki

FIRST-PERSON POV:

"Ah! My eyes! Damn, who turned the lights on suddenly." I suddenly regained my consciousness due to bright light. I quickly scanned my surroundings for anything to help me remember this place.

I was inside a room where there is white everywhere. In the middle of the room, there is a table and a chair. I arrived near the table, and there was a big red button with a warning, "DO NOT PRESS IT."

Seeing the big red button, something inside me demanded that I press it. I pushed it, and suddenly a hole appeared on the floor beneath my feet, and I fell.

"NO! Damn you buggy and your big red nose." I started cursing buggy while falling.

After falling for more than an hour, I suddenly stopped. A light quickly approached near me and started morphing into the shape of a woman.

"Hehe, what do we have here? A soul escaped from the cycle of reincarnation. I left the button as a prank in King Yama's place but who would know that a soul would press the button just after arriving when King Yama was absent." said the woman mischievously.

"Who are you? And where am I? And why am I floating?" I asked, trying to make sense of whatever is happening around me.

"I am Loki, the goddess of mischief. You are in the void. And you are floating because you are in your soul form. If you have any more questions, then ask now because I'm in a good mood for successfully pulling a prank." replied the goddess with a smirk.

"Are you the goddess from the Danmachi anime?" I asked her. I remember there being a goddess named Loki in Danmachi anime.

"Nope~ that Loki is a minor goddess of the mischief of a small world while I'm the primordial goddess of mischief in the multiverse. I can wipe her out with a far - ahem I mean a sneeze hehe.." answered Loki cheerfully with a chuckle trying to correct her mistake. I just rolled my eye at her antics.

"So, what happens to me now?" I asked her carefully. She is a goddess for goodness sake. I don't want to die offending her.

"I applaud you for thinking rationally, but you don't have to worry about me killing you. I'm not like those gods or goddess who gets easily offended. And to answer your question, even I don't know what will happen to you. Either you will drift the void forever or slowly cease to exist." answered the goddess with a mischievous smile.

'She can read my mind. I need to think carefully.' I thought inwardly.

"As I told you before, you don't have to worry about offending me. If you have something more to ask me about, then now is the time," said Loki with a smirk.

"What is your aim for visiting me? I don't believe a goddess such as yourself will visit me just for amusement." I asked Loki with cautiously. There is no way I would believe a goddess will visit a mortal such as me for just amusement.

"Well, you're somewhat right and wrong with your guess. I did have an offer for you for my amusement," replied Loki.

"What do you want me to do? And I believe that I won't be able to escape this place without accepting your offer?" I asked her trying to gain more information.

"That's correct~ Don't worry, it isn't anything dangerous. All I want you to do is spread chaos all over the multiverse hehe..." replied Loki with a mischievous chuckle.

"..." I just rolled my eye at her.

"Ahem! Stop giving me that look. I will compensate you for it. You will get a personalized system designed by the original creator of the multiverse to help you on your adventure as well as two wishes of your choice." replied Loki cheerfully, trying to stop my glares.

"I know about those systems. I've read novels about them back on Earth. But for the wishes, can I wish for anything?" I asked Loki.

"Well, the system is a bit different than the ones you've read about. You'll find more about it later when you use it. As for the wishes, you can wish for anything within my power. So no omnipotence hehe~" replied Loki with a mischievous smile.

"Ok, then I've decided my wishes," I said calmly.

"Are you sure? Don't you want some time to think carefully?" asked Loki with a tilted head.

"I'm sure about it. These are my wishes:

1\. I wish for my wife, Emily to always accompany me.

2\. I wish for Emily and me to gain immortality." I said to her my wishes, calmly.

"Hm... these are easy wishes. Your wife will join you on your adventure when you leave this place. Both you will gain immortality with a limitless lifespan but can still be killed. So, be careful. And, your wife will never die without your death, so that's one thing for you to be happy about." replied Loki.

"That's fine with me. So when do I begin my journey?" I asked her.

"You can begin your journey when you decide which world you want to go first. You can choose any anime, novel, or manga world. Or you can visit the hentai world as well hehe~" replied Loki with a mischievous chuckle.

"Hm... the world I choose to visit first is ..." I said to her in excitement.

(A/N: The first world will be ATG since so many of my readers want me to send Luke and Emily there.)

"Hm... the world I choose to visit first is Against the Gods. I never liked the main character of that novel, so it will make me feel satisfied, making him suffer hehe.." I said to her in a chuckle.

"Okie dokie~ What about your appearance? If you want to change anything, then you can do it now." Loki asked me.

"Hm... I don't need to change my appearance. It feels like I'm living a fake life with someone else's appearance. If you want, then make some slight alteration to make me even more handsome than I already am." I replied narcissistically.

"Sure~ if you have anything else to ask, then do it now," Loki asked me cheerfully.

"Nope. I'm ready to start my journey. It's better to get started as soon as possible." I replied her casually.

"Hehe~ then here you go," said Loki waving her hands. Then a portal appeared beneath me and sucked me inside it.

'Phew~ that was a close one. Thank god he didn't figure that I was the one who sent the defective condom to his parents as a prank. He wasn't supposed to be born; that's why he escaped the cycle of reincarnation so easily. Well, I compensated him for my mistake, so that's one problem solved.' thought Loki inwardly, sighing in relief then leaving the area.

THIRD-PERSON POV:

Somewhere in the Scarlet Dragon Mountain Range

A portal suddenly appeared in the sky, and a youth came out of it falling toward the ground. Soon a crater formed in the field, and the youth came out of it, dusting his clothes off.

The youth looks around 16 years old with black hair and pitch-black eyes. He has a fair skin tone and a lean build.

"Damn you, Loki! Does it hurt you to give a warning before sending me away," shouted Luke. Then, he started scanning his surroundings.

"Where the hell am I? Oh yeah, system! Where are you?" shouted Luke in worry, looking over his surroundings but found nothing except trees. It seems like a forest.

[Ding~ System Booting Up! Please be patient *host*.]

[Booting Sequence Started...]

[0% Completed ...]

[10% Completed...]

.

.

.

[95% Completed...]

[100% Completed...]

[Congratulations *host* for the successful Startup of Chaos System!]

Some notifications appeared in his mind. Luke was startled at first watching this but quickly calmed down.

"So the system, what are your functions? Can you describe to me," said Luke in a loud voice.

"There are five main functions of the Chaos System.

1\. Status:

2\. Map:

3\. Quest

4\. Lottery

5\. Recycle

Does host need further explanation?" asked the system in a monotone voice inside his head.

"Nope. It doesn't seem different than those system novels except lottery and recycles. I can pretty much guess their functions myself. Now, where am I?" Luke asked the system.

"Host can use the Map function himself to find location." replied the system in an impassive tone.

"Hm... okay, how do I use it?" asked Luke curiously.

"Just think about it, and it will appear in your head." replied the system.

Luke did as the system told him. Then, a map soon appeared in his mind. It looked like google maps. He noticed a cursor over the area marked by Scarlet Dragon Mountain Range, indicating his position.

'I'm in the Scarlet Dragon Mountain Range. I wonder what timeline it is now. Well, I'll find out sooner anyway.' thought Luke inwardly.

"By the way, system, where is Emily? Loki told me that she will always accompany me on my journey." I asked the system curiously.

[Ding! Mission Complete: Ask the system about Emily.]

[Reward: 100 System Points (SP), 1x Beginner Gift Box]

Suddenly Luke heard some notification sound in his mind.

"Did you think that I would forget about Emily?" Luke just rolled his eye, seeing the notification.

"It was a quest designed by the goddess Loki. You need to open the Beginner Gift Box to have Emily." replied the system impassively.

"Okay, open the gift box then. I miss Emily already." Luke said, impatiently.

[Opening Beginner Gift Box.]

[Ding! Acquired 2x Chaos God Bloodline]

[Ding! Acquired 1x Rare Skill: Steal]

[Ding! Acquired 100x Rare Items: Heavenly Escape Talisman]

[Ding! Acquired 1x Legendary Item: Heavenly Rod of Mischief]

[Ding! Acquired 2x Storage Ring of Space 100 cubic meter.]

[Ding! Acquired 1x Emily Walker]

Soon all the items, including the unconscious Emily, floated in front of Luke and dropped down. Luke didn't care about the things but caught Emily in his arms. After successfully capturing the unconscious Emily, he picked the storage ring and put all the items inside without even looking at them.

After a while, Emily slowly opened her eyes and looked straight at Luke with a warm smile. Luke also smiled at her warmly.

"Darling~ we meet again!" both Luke and Emily said at the same time hugging each other.

FIRST-PERSON POV:

I'm glad to reunite with Emily after our death. Life will be meaningless without sharing it with your soulmate. And Emily is my soulmate, who has promised to share all her life with me.

"So darling~ where are we? The last thing I know is dying together with you. Are we in hell?" asked Emily with a tilted head.

"No, we aren't in hell. Something special happened after our death. Let me tell you all about it. Blah... Blah... Blah..." I said with a warm smile and started retelling all the events that happened after our death.

"So you're telling me that somehow you escaped the cycle of reincarnation and met the goddess of mischief Loki who gave you a system like those novels and two wishes. And, now we're immortal and in the world of Against the God novel?" asked Emily to be sure.

"Yeap~ don't forget it's our goal to spread chaos all over the multiverse," I told her with a playful smile.

"Do you even need to tell me that? Where ever we go, there will always be chaos hehe~" replied Emily with a chuckle.

"Let's find a shelter for the night. It's getting dark soon. We also need to check out the stuff system gave me after opening the beginner gift box." I said to her, who nodded.

We left to search for a suitable place to spend the night. After a while, we found a small cave that was perfect for our temporary settlement. We didn't have anything to cover ourselves with, so I asked the system for help.

"Hey, system! Do you have something to cover ourselves for the night?"

"Host can buy a common-grade lottery ticket and use it to have a chance to gain random common items including blankets, beds, clothes, etc." answered the system with his usual monotoned voice.

"How much do they cost? And how much system points do I have?" I asked the system curiously.

"Each common-grade lottery ticket cost 100 system points(SP). Currently, the host has 1100 system points for use." answered the system diligently.

"Hm... Then buy me 4x common-grade lottery ticket and use it now." I ordered the system.

[Ding! Buying 4x common-grade lottery tickets]

[Using 4x common-grade lottery tickets]

[Acquired 2x sleeping bags]

[Acquired 1x Capsule Corp's portable house]

[Acquired 10x Food Pill]

Seeing the prizes I got from the system, I was excited. All of those items are what we need the most now. I store all the items in the storage ring except the Capsule Corp's portable house. I pressed the button in the capsule and threw it away. Soon, smoke covered our view, and a lovely small house appeared in our sight.

"With this house, we don't need to trouble ourselves searching for a shelter ever again," I said to Emily in excitement.

"Yes~ let's check it out inside as well," Emily said to me with sparkling eyes. Then she dragged my hands and explored our little house.

It was a pleasant and comfortable house with a single king-size bed, small kitchen with all the necessary appliances and a refrigerator, and at last but not the least a bathroom with a shower, a sink, and a small bathtub where only two people can fit inside it.

"It's a nice house. It has everything we need, and conveniently it's portable, meaning we can carry it anywhere." I said to Emily with a smile.

"Yeap darling~ it's our first magical house. I always wanted to have such a portable house," said Emily hopping around excitedly.

"Okay, don't get worked up about it. First, let's check the kinds of stuff we got from the beginner gift box." I said and dragged Emily to the bed. I brought the stuff back from the storage ring and placed it on the bed. In front of us were two syringes with golden liquid inside it, a card titled Steal, 100 talismans titled Heavenly Escape together in a deck, and a meter long plain rod.

"System, please describe these items and skills," I asked the system.

"Understood." answered the system, and the details regarding the items soon appeared in my mind.

[Chaos God Bloodline: Every energy is derived from the chaos. The bearer of this bloodline will be able to use and cultivate every and any kind of energy available in the multiverse such as primordial energy, mana, chakra, etc.]

[Steal: This is a rare skill that is able to steal anything from the target in the range of the skill. Please Note: For the skill to work successfully, the target must either be distracted or weaker than the user.]

[Heavenly Escape Talisman: These talismans are created using heavenly energy surrounding the universe. Using these talismans, the user is able to tear space anywhere and escape anywhere randomly at the radius of 100 km instantly.]

[Heavenly Rod of Mischief: A plain rod used by the goddess of mischief Loki to smack the head of numerous gods, goddess, and even devils as a prank. By bathing in the blood of innumerable deities, this rod has transformed into a legendary item capable of smacking anyone unconscious.]

Seeing the description of the first three stuff surprised me. But the last item shocked me to the core.

"That rod is a damn cheat," I shouted out loud, gaining the attention of Emily, who watched me with a cocked head.

After seeing the details about all the stuff, I took the syringes in my hands and asked the system.

"System, can we start cultivating after injecting this syringe?"

"Affirmative host. After injecting the syringe, anyone would be able to cultivate in any form of energy." answered the system.

I was excited about hearing this and started shaking Emily, who was staring at me curiously.

"Dear~ we will be able to start cultivating after injecting ourselves with these syringes. Then, nobody will be able to stop us from doing whatever we want." I said in excitement.

Emily just smiled, seeing my enthusiasm and said in a kind tone.

"I'm happy hearing this. And please stop shaking me so much and inject it already."

"Oh? Haha, sorry about it. Here take this syringe and inject me with it. I'll inject you with the other one." I replied to her in embarrassment while laughing sheepishly. Then, I gave her one of the syringes and took the other one for myself.

"Here goes nothing." Both Emily and I said at the same time injecting the other with the syringe.

Then both Emily and I started feeling strange all over our body. Our bodies started getting hotter and hotter, and soon we felt pain all over our body. We both screamed our lungs out during the process.

It took almost an hour-long for the bloodline to assimilate with our body successfully. Afterward, our body expelled black sticky substance from the skin. We took a quick shower and got rid of them.

After the shower, we felt comfortable all over the body. It's like we were finally rid of a disease that always plagued our bodies. Now our body has fair skin like a newborn. Both Emily and I look more beautiful now than before.

"Ah! It's so comfortable now. I didn't know that bodies had so many impurities." I exclaimed out loud. Emily also agreed with me.

"Hey system, how do we cultivate? Do we need some manuals for it?" I asked the system curiously. This question has been bugging me for a while.

"Negative. Host and his wife don't need any manual for cultivation. If you want to cultivate, you need to relax and let your body absorb nearby energy from the surrounding or consume medicinal herbs, pills, medicines, potions, etc. without any side effects." answered the system in a monotoned voice.

"Awesome BTW, how do you use the skill card I got from the gift box?" I asked the system.

"Host needs to press it on your forehead, and it will disintegrate and assimilate into the mind. All the knowledge regarding the skill will be transferred into the mind directly." replied the system.

"Neat. Let me use it now." I said, then brought the skill card out. I pressed it on my forehead, and it disintegrated into light fragments and assimilated into my mind. Soon, all the information regarding the skill got transferred into my mind.

"This is awesome. Let me use it on you, Emily." I exclaimed and told Emily without giving her a chance to reply.

"Steal!" I shouted, brings my hands closer to Emily. A white sphere formed in my hands after activating the skill, then a ray of light went toward Emily. Emily was a bit wary but couldn't stop the light. Soon, the light returned in my hands, and I had a warm panty in my hand.

Emily felt a bit uncomfortable in her lower region, but when she saw what was in my hands, she became bashful and said in a low voice. "Luke, you didn't have to steal my panty. If you feel like doing it now, then you can just ask me."

I was embarrassed after hearing her but didn't correct her misunderstanding. I was indeed feeling lustful watching her new body. As proof, my dragon started standing tall, roaring toward heaven. It demanded to enter the cave of the beautiful girl in front of me.

Emily still had light brown hair with brown eyes. She has fair skin like a newborn with a curvaceous body. She was slightly taller around 6 feet with a bewitching face and juicy lips.

I hugged her and put my lips over her ears and whispered. "You've become even more beautiful my darling~ I can't hold myself back anymore."

"You don't need to hold back. I'm your wife, and it's my duty to satisfy you. And, it's been such a long time since we had satisfying sex due to our age. Now that we're immortal, we can always have satisfying sex." said Emily trailing all over my body with her soft hands. She soon reached my lower region and started stroking my roaring dragon.

I was also busy groping her breasts with my hands. I planted kisses over her neck till collarbone. She also started getting aroused and kissed my lips hungrily. She stopped after a while and said with a lustful voice.

"Please take me, Luke. I want you to claim my virginity in this new body."

"Of course, I will. You belong to only me. Take my virginity as well, Emily." I said her seriously.

Then, both Emily and I started our heated make-out. The house was filled with sounds of moans and pants.

[Host Name: Luke Walker]

[Current World: Against the Gods]

[Bloodline: Human, Chaos God]

[Lifespan: Limitless]

[Cultivation/Power Level: None]

[Skills: Steal]

[Storage: 1x Heavenly Rod of Mischief, 100x Heavenly Escape Talisman, 2x Sleeping Bags, 1x Capsule Corp's Portable House, 10x Food Pill]

[System Points: 700 SP]

[About System: Chaos System V1.0]

After our heated make out, we slept for the day. The next day I woke up early in the morning and did some light exercise then prepared breakfast for us. The refrigerator in the house had some ingredients left in it for a single breakfast for us. Emily also woke up and helped me prepare it.

After breakfast, we deactivate the house, and it compressed into a capsule. I took the capsule and sent it to the storage ring. Then, I asked the system.

"Hey, system, is there any quest available for me to take?" I asked the system.

"The following main missions are available for the host to take in this world. The host may also get some side mission, depending on the circumstances. There may also be some hidden mission which requires the host to accomplish a certain task to complete." replied the system displaying available quest.

[Main Mission 1: Steal Sky Poison Pearl and Mirror of Samsara from Yun Che

Reward: ATG world ticket, 1x Rare-grade lottery ticket

Penalty: Can never leave the ATG world]

[Main Mission 2: Acquire the Evil God's blood and sell it to the system

Reward: Random world ticket, 20,000 SP

Penalty: Can never leave the ATG world]

[Mission: Reach Emperor Profound Realm

Reward: 10,000 SP, 1x Random Rare skill card

Penalty: None]

[Mission: Steal Yun Che's harem

Reward: 10,000 SP per girl (willingly)/ 1,000 SP(forcibly)

Penalty: None]

[Mission: Kill profound cultivators or beasts

Reward: Depending on the cultivation

Penalty: None]

I was surprised seeing the quest but soon started smiling. Emily also smiled, seeing my smile.

"I guess the system wants me to make Yun Che suffer as well. Let me give him a fate worse than death. Will you help me make his life hell, Emily?" I asked Emily with an evil smirk.

"Of course, I would. I would do whatever you want me to do. I hated that bastard after reading the novel. My dear Luke is a hundred times better than that scum. I can't wait for you to steal his future harem and dominate them. We need some maid in this world hehe..." replied Emily with an evil chuckle.

"Yeah, I was also thinking the same thing. But first, we need to cultivate. We need to have some strength first before heading out. It's relatively safe in this area, so let's make full use of it for now. We don't need to worry about food for some days due to the food pills." I said to Emily seriously, who also nodded, listening to my suggestion.

Then, Emily and I spent almost three days cultivating. We quickly reached the Elementary profound realm after an hour of cultivation. After three days of cultivation, we both reached the beginning of the Nascent profound realm. After we entered the Nascent profound realm, we started hunting for beasts in the forest in the day, cultivate in the night and repeat. We continued this cycle for almost a month, after which we reached Spirit profound realm level 6.

We also hunted a lot of Nascent, True, and Spirit profound realm beasts earning a hefty sum of 4300 SP selling their profound cores to the system.

Today we were going to test our luck in the lottery to get some fighting techniques. It is barbaric to fight without any technique. So, we've decided to learn some fighting techniques through the system.

"System buy me 5 Uncommon-grade lottery tickets and use it now," I ordered the system. The system accepted my command and bought five uncommon-grade tickets and used it.

[Ding! Using 5x Uncommon-grade lottery tickets]

[Acquired 1x Spirit Profound Sword]

[Acquired 1x Basic Kenjutsu manual]

[Acquired 1x Might Guy's Basic Taijutsu manual]

[Acquired 1x Earth profound katana]

[Acquired 1x Uncommon Skill: Cooking]

Seeing the rewards, we were happy. Emily quickly took the cooking skill card and the katana. I took the sword and put it inside the storage ring. Then, I took the manuals and pondered.

"Hey, system, is it possible to use a manual for two-person?" I asked the system curiously.

"Affirmative. The host can manually read the manual and learn it. It won't destroy the manual and can be used by others to learn. But host need to spend more time learning manually, but it can be learned instantly using the system." replied the system clearing my doubts.

"That's awesome. I don't want to waste these manuals learning the skill now. Emily and I both need to learn it, so it's better to learn it manually now." I said with a smile.

After that, Emily and I both started training our techniques seriously. Soon, a month passed by quickly. Emily became very proficient using her katana and mastered the basic kenjutsu techniques. She also learned cooking skills and made a satisfying meal for us every day.

I also mastered basic kenjutsu techniques and become proficient in using my sword. We sparred with each other every day, increasing our battle experience.

We also mastered the taijutsu manual. It improved our combat potential by a large margin. The taijutsu manual contained not only hand-to-hand combat techniques but also necessary footwork, which can also be used with a weapon during combat.

We also hunted a lot of beasts to master our fighting techniques and earned about 6500 SP. Our Cultivation also reached Earth profound realm level 2.

Today is the day we're setting off on the way toward floating cloud city to meet the plot characters finally.

"Are you ready, Emily? We're leaving for floating cloud city." I asked Emily with a smile.

"Yes, I'm all ready. I can't wait to arrive there," replies Emily with a smile of her own.

Soon, we started our journey toward the floating cloud city following the maps. On the way, they met with a lot of profound beats that were quickly defeated.

[Host Name: Luke Walker]

[Current World: Against the Gods]

[Bloodline: Human, Chaos God]

[Lifespan: Limitless]

[Cultivation/Power Level: Earth Profound Level 2]

[Skills: Steal, Basic Kenjutsu, Might Guy's Basic Taijutsu]

[Storage: 1x Heavenly Rod of Mischief, 100x Heavenly Escape Talisman, 2x Sleeping Bags, 1x Capsule Corp's Portable House, 1x Basic Kenjutsu Manual, 1x Might Guy's Basic Taijutsu Manual, 1x Spirit Profound Sword, 1x Earth Profound Katana]

[System Points: 6500 SP]

[About System: Chaos System V1.0]

After 6 hours journey, we arrived at the floating cloud city. We wore a hoodie to cover our face and entered the city.

It is the smallest city of the Blue Wind Empire; it was so small that it wasn't even suitable to be called a city. It is situated in the far east and is the most geographically remote in terms of location. The population, economy, and even the average Profound Strength were the lowest of the low. It housed the Xiao Clan and Xia Clan.

There were many mortals as well as cultivators around Elementary and Nascent Realm traveling in the streets.

We approached a friendly-looking older person and asked him for the direction of a currency exchange place. In this world, profound cores can be used as currency directly or exchanged into profound coins in the currency exchange center.

The older person pointed us the direction of the place, and we went there and successfully exchanges some profound cores for 100 purple, 1000 cyan, and 10000 yellow profound coins.

We exited the center and asked a nearby person for the location of a good inn. He pointed the direction toward the inn for us to follow. We thanked him and made our way toward the inn.

On the way toward the inn, we were greeted with a strange sight of several frail-looking teens bullying a bulky teen who looked fit enough to do weight lifting.

"Yuanba, you muscle head! I told you to introduce your sister to us. So, why are you not doing like we said, huh!" asked a 16-year old kid who looked like the leader of the group.

"I won't let you meet my sister. Don't you know she's engaged to Xiao Che? So, I won't let you meddle with their affair." said the bulky youth callee Xia Yuanba covering his head with his hands.

"That's why we're trying to save her. A beautiful and talented girl such as Qingyue doesn't deserve to be married to trash like Xiao Che, who has a damaged profound vein. That's why we're telling you to introduce your sister to us. We're more suitable to wed Qingye. There's only one month left till their marriage, so we have to hurry up and win her heart till then." said the leader of the teen in an arrogant manner, and all the other teens agreed.

"Xiao Che is my friend, so I will never betray my friend. You can do whatever you want, but I will never help you court my sister." declared Yuanba with a determined expression. This made the teens furious, so they started beating him.

We were watching this like a movie when suddenly I got a brilliant idea.

"Hey, Emily, why don't we help Yuanba here. We can use him to get close to both Xiao Clan and Xia Clan. It will be a lot easier to accomplish our mission this way." I told Emily with an evil smile.

"That's a brilliant plan, Luke. It's killing two birds with a single. We win his trust as well as have access to both Xia and Xiao residence." Emily said with sparkling eyes.

"Yeap~ anyway we can discuss the plan later. Let's help the big guy already." I said, and Emily nodded.

We made our way toward the group. When the leader of the teen was trying to punch Yuanba, I quickly arrived in between them and blocked the punch with a single hand. I've already taken off my hoodie, and I looked quite heroic in the pose.

"Why do you want to hit him? You can bully someone verbally, and nobody will care about it, but getting physical is a big no. Now scram and don't show your face in front of me again." I said with a cold expression leaking a bit of my aura, which terrified the teens. They quickly ran away, leaving us there.

Yunba was awed by the display and thanked me.

"Thank you for helping me, brother. I'm Xia Yuanba of the Xia Clan. If it isn't a problem, can you please tell me your name!" Yuanba said with a smile.

"No problem. I was walking along the streets with my friend when I saw them bullying you. As a civilized person, I can't just walk away after seeing it. I'm Luke, and I'm new here." I said, acting like a righteous person.

"That's a strange name. Anyway, brother Luke, you were awesome just now. Let me show you the way around the city as thanks." Yuanba said with a smile.

"Sure. You won't mind if my friend joins us as well, right?" I asked him.

"I won't mind. The more, the merrier they say, haha..." Yuanba said with a laugh.

"Thanks. Let me call my friend." I said, waving my hands toward the hooded Emily. Emily approached us and introduced herself to Yunba in a beautiful voice.

"Thank you for offering to show us around the city. I'm Emily, and nice to meet you."

Yuanba was in a trance listening to her voice. But quickly composed himself and introduced himself.

"Same here. I'm glad to meet sister Emily as well. My name is Xia Yuanba of the Xia Clan. If you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing a hoodie?" asked Yunba curiously.

"Well, Yuanba, your sister Emily is too beautiful for her own good. So, she needs to wear a hoodie to cover her face to save herself from unnecessary trouble." I quickly interjected.

"Oh! I understand. My sister also covers her face with a veil. I was kinda hoping to see sister Emily's face, but I understand." said Yuanba in an understanding tone.

"Well, if it's just you, it's okay. Let me show you my face just for a bit," said Emily removing her hoodie. Then Yuanba was greeted by sight of a breathtakingly beautiful face. He was instantly put into a trance. Even though his sister is a country toppling beauty, the girl in front of him is like a goddess of beauty herself.

Seeing his expression, I was a little irritated and proud at the same time. Emily covered her face with the hoodie again, which made Yuanba regain his sense.

He was a bit embarrassed and tried to change the topic.

"Hehe, sorry for staring at you. I was just surprised by seeing someone so beautiful. As an apology, let me show you around the city."

"Sure. We're in your care." Emily and I said at the same time.

Then, Yuanba showed us the way around the city. He introduced us to different stores, and soon it became dark. It was time for us to separate.

"Thank you for showing us around the city, Yuanba. We need to find an inn soon. Let us meet again in the future." I told Yunba, and Emily also nodded.

Yunba was a bit sad to hear this but quickly realized something.

"Brother Luke, Sister Emily, why don't you stay at Xia manor. We have lots of room to spare there," said Yuanba with an excited voice.

"But won't that be an issue for your family? We just arrived in the city, so we don't want to trouble anyone." I said, acting like hesitating for while but inwardly laughing at my luck. Staying at the Xia manor will make a lot of things easier for us. Emily also noticed this and acted accordingly.

"It won't be a problem. I'll tell my father about it, and he will welcome you with open arms. My sister is a bit cold toward others, but she won't mistreat the guests." Yuanba said, dismissing our worries.

"Then... Thank you for the help Yuanba." I said, and Emily also nodded.

Soon, we three headed toward the Xia Clan.

'Oh dear Yunba, how trusting you must be to bring a wolf in a sheep's clothing in your house. So don't blame me for eating the delicious lamb, that is your sister. Thank you for making my life easier hehe...' I thought inwardly, chuckling. Emily also smiled, noticing the situation we were in.

[Host Name: Luke Walker]

[Current World: Against the Gods]

[Bloodline: Chaos God]

[Lifespan: Infinite]

[Cultivation/Power Level: Earth Profound Level 2]

[Skills: Steal, Basic Kenjutsu, Might Guy's Basic Taijutsu]

[Storage: 1x Heavenly Rod of Mischief, 100x Heavenly Escape Talisman, 2x Sleeping Bags, 1x Capsule Corp's Portable House, 1x Basic Kenjutsu Manual, 1x Might Guy's Basic Taijutsu Manual, 1x Spirit Profound Sword, 1x Earth Profound Katana]

[System Points: 6500 SP]

[About System: Chaos System V1.0]

We soon arrived at the Xia Clan manor. It was a moderately large mansion with a large courtyard. When we were near the estate, a guard approached us for questioning, seeing that we were strangers but relaxed when he realized that Yuanba was with us.

"Yuanba, who are these people? You're late to arrive home today." Asked the guard.

"Uncle, they are my new friends. I just met them today and invited them over my house. Since they are new to the town, I didn't want them to stay over an inn when we have spare rooms in our home." said Yuanba with a smile.

The guard was a bit skeptical but let them inside nonetheless. He just reminded Yuanba. "Make sure to tell the clan leader about it."

"Of course. I was going to introduce them to my father and let them stay here for some time," said Yuanba dragging us inside the house.

When we were inside the house, a middle-aged man with a slightly chubby stomach approached us. When Yuanba saw who it was, he quickly pulled us over and introduced us to the man.

"Father! These are my new friends, brother Luke and sister Emily. They saved me from bullies today. Since they are new to the city, I offered them to stay here. It's okay, right?" said Yuanba, briefly introducing us.

"Haha, it's no problem. I've always told you to have some more courage but *sighs* you never learn. They will never stop bothering you unless you stop acting like a coward. Anyway, Thanks for protecting Yuanba from those bullies. I'm Xia Hongyi, the clan leader of Xia Clan. You're always welcomed to stay here." said Xia Hongyi introducing himself.

"Greetings, I'm Luke/Emily. Thank you for your hospitality." Emily and I introduced ourselves with a bow thanking him for his hospitality.

"Don't worry about the formalities; it just stresses me out. Yuanba will show you your room, try to relax yourselves. I need to leave for some matters, so I'll talk to you later." said Xia Hongyi leaving us behind. When we were trying to leave for our room, I noticed someone peeking at us from behind.

When I turned back, I was greeted by the sight of a breathtakingly beautiful girl around my age with frosty expression glaring at me. She seemed trying to find the reason for my existence in her home. I just smiled back at her and waved my hands at her.

She was a bit surprised seeing my friendly gesture but ignored it and relaxed after seeing Yuanba with us. She stared at Emily and me again and left us to go to her room.

Yuanba showed us our rooms and left us here for tonight. I called Emily over my place to plan our actions.

"We've successfully infiltrated the Xia manor. It's still a month before the marriage, and I can try to seduce her during the time and make her fall in love with me. If it doesn't work, then we can always forcefully take her hehe..." I said to Emily with an evil chuckle.

"That's right. Meanwhile, I'll try to befriend Xiao Lingxi. She must be feeling terrible right now due to the marriage. It will be an easy task to lure her into my trap hehe..." replied Emily with her own chuckle.

"Let's start the plan to ruin Yun Che's life. We will busy throughout this month doing our own task. Best of luck to both of us." I said to Emily, who nodded.

Then, we lightly kissed each other on the lips and returned to our own room. Later, a guard came over our place to inform us that it was time for the meal.

We made our way toward the dining table and met with the Xia Hongyi, Yuanba, and Qingyue. Qingyue seemed to be a bit cold and wary of us. Xia Hongyi asked us different things during the meal, which I answered flawlessly mixing some lies.

After the meal, everyone made way for their room. I just hugged Emily tightly, wished her a good night, and went to my own place.

Emily and I have decided to act like friends out in public. It is to help us conquer the girls more easily.

I just laid on top of the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

[Host Name: Luke Walker]

[Current World: Against the Gods]

[Bloodline: Chaos God]

[Lifespan: Infinite]

[Cultivation/Power Level: Earth Profound Level 2]

[Skills: Steal, Basic Kenjutsu, Might Guy's Basic Taijutsu]

[Storage: 1x Heavenly Rod of Mischief, 100x Heavenly Escape Talisman, 2x Sleeping Bags, 1x Capsule Corp's Portable House, 1x Basic Kenjutsu Manual, 1x Might Guy's Basic Taijutsu Manual, 1x Spirit Profound Sword, 1x Earth Profound Katana]

[System Points: 6500 SP]

[About System: Chaos System V1.0]

**(A/N: If you want to read more chapters, search for this book on webnovel. I've already written up to chapter 35 there. IDK when I will update it here.)**


	7. Chapter 16-25

The next day, we woke up early, trained lightly for an hour then had a delicious breakfast prepared by Emily.

Everyone in the manor was surprised by Emily's cooking skills. Even the ice-cold beauty Qingyue slightly reacted having eating it.

After breakfast, Emily and I excused ourselves from them and went toward the courtyard. Yuanba also followed us to check out what we're doing.

Emily and I just sat down on the ground in a cross-legged position and started meditation. We need to relax and absorb energies from the surrounding to cultivate. It's taking longer and longer time to reach a higher realm in our cultivation. At this rate, it would take us almost a year to reach Emperor Profound Realm.

Yuanba also watched us curiously but soon got bored. He just sat down and started taking a nap in the meanwhile.

After two of meditation, we stabilized the foundation of our cultivation and stood up to continue the exploration of the city. Yuanba also woke up and made his way toward us.

"Brother Luke, sister Emily, are you finally done cultivating? If so, then let me introduce to my best friend. He will be glad to meet you two." said Yuanba with a happy smile. We looked at each other and then nodded, agreeing to his suggestion.

Then, Yuanba took us to a nearby park where many kids and teens were playing around. We spotted a frail handsome youth with a beautiful girl playing with each other. Yuanba waved his hands toward them, and they approached him.

(A/N: Is there a park in a floating cloud city? I don't remember but meh... every town should have a beautiful park.)

"Hey Yuanba, are you here to play with us today? You can always join little aunt and me." said the handsome youth with a kind smile.

The beautiful girl also nodded and noticed our presence, so inquired curiously.

"Hey, Yuanba, who are the two beside you? I haven't seen them here around here. And, one of them is even wearing a hoodie."

"Oh, they're my new friends, sister Lingxi. They're new to the city. They saved me from bullies yesterday, so I invited them over my house for the night. And, sister Emily wears a hoodie due to um... personal reason. Yeah, due to a personal reason, haha..." answered Yuanba with a laugh.

The girl named Lingxi approached us and introduced herself.

"Hello, since you're friends with Yuanba, that means you're also my friend. I'm Xiao Lingxi from Xiao Clan, and this is Xiao Che also from Xiao Clan." Introduced the girl politely, dragging the handsome as well.

"Little Aunt, please stop dragging me. I can introduce myself." said the youth named Xiao Che with a pout. We all laughed watching this display, which made the youth even more embarrassed.

"Nice to meet you, Xiao Lingxi and Xiao Che. I'm Luke/Emily." Emily and I introduced ourselves politely while properly analyzing them.

Xiao Lingxi looked to be 15 or 16 years of age. She was fair as snow with charming Rosy lips and delicate nose. Her face excluded a dazzling gentleness and softness. She had natural-born bright eyes, and proudly towering breasts.

Xiao Che, on the other hand, looked like a living doll with soft and beautiful skin.

"I'm glad to meet you as well, brother Luke, and sister Emily," replied Lingxi staring at my face for a while but after quickly composing herself. Xiao Che also nodded.

"Is there something on the face? You kept staring at my face for a while." I asked her with a smile, trying to tease her. Hearing this, Lingxi became embarrassed and quickly tried to explain.

"Ah no... no... There isn't anything on your face. I wasn't trying to be rude, staring at your face. It's just that it's hard to find someone so handsome except Xiao Che that it took me by surprise. I apologize I made you uncomfortable." Lingxi said with an embarrassed tone.

"Do you think I'm handsome? Thank you for the compliment. You're also a beautiful girl. I'm glad to friends with such a pretty girl." I replied honestly, praising her looks. Lingxi looked a bit bashful, hearing my honest praise but was smiling nonetheless.

We conversed with each other happily while forgetting about others. Emily just smiled watching this.

[Host Name: Luke Walker]

[Current World: Against the Gods]

[Bloodline: Chaos God]

[Lifespan: Infinite]

[Cultivation/Power Level: Earth Profound Level 3]

[Skills: Steal, Basic Kenjutsu, Might Guy's Basic Taijutsu]

[Storage: 1x Heavenly Rod of Mischief, 100x Heavenly Escape Talisman, 2x Sleeping Bags, 1x Capsule Corp's Portable House, 1x Basic Kenjutsu Manual, 1x Might Guy's Basic Taijutsu Manual, 1x Spirit Profound Sword, 1x Earth Profound Katana]

[System Points: 6500 SP]

[About System: Chaos System V1.0]

Xiao Che looked uncomfortable, seeing us conversing with each other happily, so he interrupted our conversation with a cough.

"Ahem! Why is your friend still wearing a hoodie? If there is no issue, then can you show us your face? It's okay if you don't want to show us, I understand." asked Xiao Che curiously. Lingxi also looked curious for the answer.

Emily looked at my direction, and I nodded. Getting her answer, she showed her otherworldly face to the group.

Xiao Che looked like his soul got captivated at the moment while Lingxi was surprised seeing such a beautiful girl in front of her.

"Sister Emily, you're so pretty. Can you teach me how you became so beautiful?" asked Lingxi with sparkling eyes. Emily was a bit taken back, hearing such a sudden request but accepted nonetheless. This will make her task even more straightforward.

'I forgot that Lingxi was called an ugly duckling in her childhood. She must have a trauma regarding her childhood, so she asked Emily to make her even more beautiful. This will make Emily get closer to Lingxi easily. I can't wait to have such an innocent beauty for myself hehe..." I thought internally while maintaining a kind smile.

Xiao Che also regained his bearing after hearing Lingxi speaking. He looked a bit embarrassed for staring at her for long. Yuanba came beside him and patted his back with a knowing smile.

"So what do we do for today? Since we have brother Luke and sister Emily with us, let's show them some places with good foods around the city," suggested Lingxi with a smile. All of us agreed to her suggestion.

Then, we spent the whole day touring the city visiting different stalls and eating many local gourmets. Lingxi and Emily soon became the best of friends laughing and chatting with each other. She started calling Emily her big sister. I also joined the guys and talked to them about different stuff while occasionally teasing Lingxi, making her embarrassed and others laughing.

Xiao Che looked uncomfortable with my blatant flirting with Lingxi but didn't voice his complaints. He just talked with Yuanba while casually answering my inquiries.

At the end of the day, we arrived at the park to separate. Lingxi looked sad when she realized it was time to go back. Xiao Che was happy to finally separate his little aunt from me while Yuanba was just smiling.

I silently cast my skill Steal on Lingxi and stole her undergarments, and put it inside Emily's storage ring without anyone noticing.

Lingxi looked quite uncomfortable after a minute; then, when she realized her missing undergarments, her face lost all colors. She looked nervous and kept fidgeting.

Xiao Che became worried seeing her like this and quickly asked her, putting his hands on her shoulder. "Little Aunt, are you okay? You look worried."

Lingxi just replied with a stiff smile. "It's okay, Xiao Che. It's nothing serious, and I just remember my father asking me to buy some groceries when we return back. You can go back home, and I'll return after buying the groceries."

Xiao Che looked a little doubtful but agreed nonetheless and left her with us to return home. Yuanba and I also excused ourselves and returned back to Xia manor. Only Emily remained with her.

"Okay, Lingxi, there are no guys here. You can tell big sister about the problem." Said Emily with a warm smile.

"Big sister Emily, I lost my undergarments somewhere along the way. I didn't even notice them missing until we reached the park. I've been walking commando for who knows how long. What if someone saw me like this? Worse, what if a pervert got my undergarments. I can't return home without finding them back." said Lingxi sobbing.

Emily just hugged her body and said to her in a motherly tone. "Don't worry, big sister is here for you. We will find your undergarments soon. If someone did find them before us, then big sister will beat him till he forgets to breathe. Just stay behind me, and nobody will notice you missing your undergarments."

"Thank you, big sister. I'm glad to meet you. I always wanted to have a female friend to talk my worries about." said Lingxi hugging her tightly with a tearful smile.

"Shush... Big sister is here for you for anything. I also always wanted to have such a cute sister. So, don't cry; it will ruin your beautiful face." said Emily wiping her tears off. Lingxi soon calmed down and broke the hug.

"Now, let's start searching for your undergarments. Otherwise, it may forever be lost to a pervert. Hehe..." said Emily teasing Lingxi. Lingxi just puffed her cheeks but nodded.

Then, they retraced their way with Lingxi behind Emily. They became even closer than before.

After an hour of searching, Emily acted like she found something and gave Lingxi her undergarments back. Lingxi thanked her with a hug and quickly wore them in an alley with Emily blocking the way.

Afterward, when it was time for them to separate, Lingxi hugged Emily and said in a kind voice. "Big sister, thank you for today. I'll visit you at the Xia manor tomorrow. Let's have fun together, hehe..."

"It's no problem. What kind of a big sister will I be if I can't even help my cute little sister? Don't arrive early in the morning though, I need to train with Luke." replied Emily with a smile.

"Sure~ I'll see brother Luke tomorrow as well. How dare he tease me so much today! I'll show him I'm not someone easy to tease." said Lingxi with a puffed cheek then running toward the Xiao manor waving her hands back at Emily.

'My cute Lingxi, this is just the beginning. I'll make you wholeheartedly fall in love with my dear Luke~ then I can't wait to make you our maid serving all our needs hehe..." thought Emily with an evil chuckle.

Then, she made her way towards Xia manor, where her dear husband is trying to seduce Xia Qingyue.

[Host Name: Luke Walker]

[Current World: Against the Gods]

[Bloodline: Chaos God]

[Lifespan: Infinite]

[Cultivation/Power Level: Earth Profound Level 3]

[Skills: Steal, Basic Kenjutsu, Might Guy's Basic Taijutsu]

[Storage: 1x Heavenly Rod of Mischief, 100x Heavenly Escape Talisman, 2x Sleeping Bags, 1x Capsule Corp's Portable House, 1x Basic Kenjutsu Manual, 1x Might Guy's Basic Taijutsu Manual, 1x Spirit Profound Sword, 1x Earth Profound Katana]

[System Points: 6500 SP]

[About System: Chaos System V1.0]

Chapter 18: Meeting Qingyue (I)

At the same time, I also returned to the Xia manor with Yuanba. He excused himself and left me to return to his room. I just walked absent-mindedly toward the courtyard planning my action to gain the attention of Xia Qingyue.

'Now, how do I gain the attention of Qingyue… I don't believe I will win her heart using normal means. The defence around her heart is too strong for me to breach using simple means.' I thought inwardly.

After thinking for a while, I soon arrived at the courtyard. I just laid on the ground and continued thinking.

'Sigh… I guess I need to display my cultivation. Only then will I gain her attention successfully. That popsicle's mind with filled with only thoughts of growing stronger and meeting her mother.' I thought inwardly deciding her nickname.

He then spread his sense across the mansion and found her position. She seemed to head toward the courtyard as well wearing a veil covering her face.

'Lucky me. Now let me show you my awesomeness, my dear popsicle~ hehe…" I thought inwardly with a chuckle and started training. I intentionally leaked my cultivator for Qingyue to notice.

I trained my taijutsu and kenjutsu techniques applying profound energy in each move. I looked quite dashing moving my body so fluidly.

Qingyue was near the courtyard when she saw my display. She noticed my cultivation and instantly become alerted and started spying on me.

She was a bit wary of us. But she brushed it off when she didn't notice any our cultivation. She had the confidence to stop us if we ever planned to harm her family.

But now that she noticed my cultivation, she becomes suspicious. She knows someone so strong would usually never appear in her home without any motive.

I just continued my training without minding her peek. I displayed different moves to help impress her. Qingyue was curiously watching my display without any intention of stopping.

After finishing the display, I calmly said. "Are you done watching? It is rude to peek while someone is training."

After hearing this, Qingyue stopped hiding and walked in front of me with her usual frosty expression and asked in a suspicious tone. "Who are you? Why is someone so strong staying in our house? What is your goal?

"Don't be so suspicious, popsicle~ We're not here to achieve anything. We're just new to this place and just happened to help your brother in need. So, he invited us to stay at his place, and we're here." I replied to her calmly. She seemed a bit relaxed hearing my answer but still maintained her wariness.

"Why are you calling me popsicle? I have a proper name," asked Qingyue in irritation.

"Really? Why don't you introduce yourself? You always have that frosty expression just like a popsicle. I think this name suits you the best." I said while stroking my imaginary beards. Qingyue became irritated, listening to my reasoning.

"Which sect or clan are you from?" asked Qingyue with narrowed eyes.

"We aren't from any sects. Emily and I are self-taught. You see, Emily and I are from a faraway place. That's why are our name is so strange." I replied, winking at her with a playful smile.

"I don't care about some stupid names." Said Qingyue snorting at me.

"Forget about us. What are you doing here in this backward place? A true profound realm cultivator at such a young age should be able to join any sect." I asked curiously even though fulling knowing the reason.

"It's for a personal reason. You don't need to worry about it. And, please don't pry into my personal life. You're still a stranger." Replied Qingyue with a cold tone.

"Okay, okay~ geez, you don't need to be so cold about it. So, what are you doing here? Did you come here to watch my awesomeness?" I asked her narcissistically. Qingyue just rolled her eye at my narcissism.

"I'm just here to get some fresh air. Who wants to watch such a narcissist person?" replied Qingyue snorting at me. Then, she sat on a chair nearby.

"You must be cultivating in your room for the whole day. Doesn't it get boring sitting in a room for the whole day alone?" I asked her curiously.

"It doesn't matter. I need to get much stronger to meet someone." Said Qingyue said in a low tone and started ignoring me.

There was an awkward silence. I just laid on the ground enjoying the evening breeze while Qingyue was just staring at the sky. Then, after a while. Qingyue suddenly said. "How are you so strong?"

"What do you mean strong? I'm still not strong enough to win against those old monsters." I said, acting in confusion.

"You're about the same age as me. You can't possible to reach Earth Profound Realm without any secret." Said Qingyue staring at me thoughtfully.

"Maybe I have some secret, or maybe not. Why should I tell you?" I replied her with a playful smile.

"Please tell me. I need to grow stronger fast, strong enough to reach a certain place and meet someone special." Said Qingyue looking at the sky in a melancholy expression.

"You mean the God Realm, right?" I asked her with a broad smile. She was surprised by hearing from me.

"How do you know that place?" asked Qingyue seriously.

"You keep looking at the sky in such a longing expression. I guessed you wanted to visit the God Realm. But who would be so special there that you want to meet so badly?" I said to her, acting like a detective with my index finger pressing on the cheek and propping chin on rest of clenched fingers.

Qingyue was shocked, hearing him and wanted to reply, but I quickly covered her lips with my fingers.

"Shush… let me guess it, it probably is your mother, right?" I told her with a playful smile. Qingyue widened her eyes, listening to my deduction.

"Shush… let me guess it, it probably is your mother, right?" I told her with a playful smile. Qingyue widened her eyes, listening to my deduction.

"And that expression proves that I'm right isn't my dear popsicle~?" I whispered into her ear, blowing some air, making her whole body shivered.

Qingyue quickly separated from me and maintained a distance. She had a rosy cheek on her face breaking her usual frosty expression.

"How do you know this?" asked Qingyue warily with rosy cheeks.

"You know, I always believed something was wrong when Yuanba told us about you and your father but not your mother. But, when I met you and your father, I was troubled by a simple fact." I said, looking straight at her eyes.

"What do you mean?" inquired Qingyue curiously.

I walked toward her slowly, never breaking my eye contact with her. Qingyue's heart was beating rapidly while watching me approach her.

When I stood in front of her, I looked straight at her eyes and said in a charming voice.

"How can such an average man give birth to two heavenly children? Forgive my rudeness, but your father doesn't have any special trait that made him give birth to such gifted children. Even though Yuanba looks average, he has an extraordinary constitution that is rarely seen in this place." I said, holding her chin, making her face straight at my eyes.

I used my other hand to remove her veil, enabling me to see her beautiful face.

"As I thought, you're too beautiful for your good. It shouldn't be possible for such an average guy to give birth to a divine beauty such as yourself. You also have a very rare physique that should not be present in this backward place. I thought for sure that you both were adopted until I saw your expression watching the sky." I said, leaving my hands off her and watching the sky.

Qingyue blushed a little due to my intimate action but didn't stop me either. She felt strangely comfortable around me due to my aura.

"What do you mean after watching my expression?" asked Qingyue with a focused gaze.

"You had an expression of longing staring at the sky. You look like an abandoned child with that expression. So, it wasn't tricky to find that your mother left you for whatever reason to the God Realm, isn't it, my dear popsicle~? I replied her with a wide grin which instantly dazzled her.

She soon recovered her composure but looked a bit depressed hearing me. She still has a trauma about the time when her mother abandoned her to go to the God Realm. She was very young when it happened, so it impacted her significantly mentally.

"How do you know so much about me? I never told anyone about me?" asked Qingyue with a tearful expression. She looked like she's almost to burst into tears anytime.

I just put my arms around her and brought her into an intimate hug while whispering "I know you're hiding your true feelings for too long, my dear popsicle~ Cry your heart out, and it isn't healthy to hold your tears back for so long. I'm here for you."

Qingyue was a bit stiff due to my sudden hug but melted into the embrace after hearing my words. She soon started sobbing into my chest. She felt comfortable in my embrace, just like her mother. It is another effect of my bloodline which provide a soothing aura to anyone.

I just kept patting her hair softly without saying anything.

'Heh… this is so easy. At this rate, I'm going to win her heart even before the marriage.' I thought inwardly still hugging her.

After some time, Qingyue calmed down and broke the hug separating from me. She had red puffy eyes and a rosy cheek on her face. Her usual frosty was nowhere to be found.

"You shameless! You took advantage of me." Glared Qingyue with an embarrassed expression. This is a cultivation world where women are very conservative, so an intimate action such as hug is only done between relatives or spouse.

"How am I shameless, when I just offered my shoulders for you to cry on? You could have just left my embrace anytime you want, but you didn't. So, if anyone is shameless it should not be me but you for accusing me." I retorted her with a cheeky smile shrugging my shoulders.

Qingyue became even more embarrassed hearing such a shameless word.

"Y – you shameless guy! Humph! I'm not talking to you again." exclaimed Qingyue pointing her index finger at me. Then, she just pouted and started walking away.

"Tomorrow at 6 AM," I shouted at her who stopped after hearing me.

"What?" asked Qingyue in confusion facing me.

"Meet me at this courtyard at 6 AM. I'll help you train to become stronger." I said with a cheeky smile which further irritated Qingyue.

She didn't say acknowledge anything and just walked away while muttered something in a low tone. I heard it clearly due to my high cultivation. "Thank you!"

I just smiled at her leaving figure waving at her in a friendly manner.

After she disappeared from my sight, my expression returned to dull.

'What an easy prey. I will soon claim her heart and body as my own. I will also claim your Nine Profound Exquisite Body. You will have nothing left except me hehe…" I thought with an evil chuckle leaving the area.

Later, Emily also arrived, and we entered my room and shared our progress with an evil smirk.

Then, we gave each other a light kiss on the lips and returned to our room to execute our separate plans.

'I can't wait for our plan to bear fruits.' I thought drifting off to sleep while laying on the bed.

[Host Name: Luke Walker]

[Current World: Against the Gods]

[Bloodline: Chaos God]

[Lifespan: Infinite]

[Cultivation/Power Level: Earth Profound Level 3]

[Skills: Steal, Basic Kenjutsu, Might Guy's Basic Taijutsu]

[Storage: 1x Heavenly Rod of Mischief, 100x Heavenly Escape Talisman, 2x Sleeping Bags, 1x Capsule Corp's Portable House, 1x Basic Kenjutsu Manual, 1x Might Guy's Basic Taijutsu Manual, 1x Spirit Profound Sword, 1x Earth Profound Katana]

[System Points: 6500 SP]

[About System: Chaos System V1.0]

After the event, Qingyue opened up to me. She is wary of us, but it's slowly disappearing. She started treating me better.

The next day, she arrived at the courtyard at precisely 6 AM. She didn't say anything and just kept staring at me with her usual frosty expression. I introduced Emily to her who just ignored Emily like an air, pissing Emily off.

'How dare you ignore me you b*tch. I can't wait to show you your position after becoming our maid.' thought Emily inwardly with a stiff smile on her expression.

Emily and I trained like usual. Qingyue just curiously watched our training wondering what I would teach her to make her stronger.

After an hour, Xiao Lingxi arrived to visit Emily. Emily excused herself and left with Lingxi to spend time together with her. So, Qingyue and I were alone in the courtyard.

She still had her usual frosty expression, but I noticed she seemed slightly nervous for being alone with me. I just smiled wryly, watching this and approached her.

"So it's just us here, huh. For today, let me teach you about basic taijutsu and kenjutsu techniques. These techniques will help you improve your hand-to-hand combat as well as sword mastery. This isn't useful for improving your cultivation, but it will help develop your body, making your foundation solid." I started teaching her seriously. She also listened to me attentively.

(A/N: I'm just bullsh*ting here. Don't flame me in the comments section.)

After that, I would display different positions used in the techniques, then correct her mistakes, occasionally making contact with different parts of her body, making her embarrassed. I taught her different combat techniques as well as different methods to efficiently utilise her profound energy.

I didn't flirt with her while teaching, I taught her seriously making her a bit surprised by my change of demeanour. She was captivated seeing my serious expression, so she seriously listened to everything I taught her.

After the training, I would return to my playful persona, trying to flirt with her and occasionally physical contact, which made her bashful. She would just sigh and smile, watching my antics.

Like this time quickly passed by. It was about 5 days until the marriage. During this time, I successfully managed to get closer to Qingyue. She blushes every time I flirt or tease her and pouts if my teasing is excessive. She also told me about her childhood, including her mother. Every time she mentioned her mother, she became depressed, which I consoled by hugging her. Now, she doesn't mind sharing a hug with me. She had started developing feelings for me ever since our first meeting, which multiplied as time passed by.

Lately, she becomes more depressed as the day of her marriage arrives. She already realised her feelings for me, but she can't disregard her promise to marry Xiao Che. Xiao Che's adoptive father saved her life in the past, so she needs to repay the favour by fulfilling the marriage agreement.

So, she can't decide what to do anymore. On the one hand, she has her love, while on the other hand, she has her responsibilities. It's slowly making her distressed, clearly eating her from the inside.

I just calmly watched her without initiating anything. I'm waiting for her to confront me about it, which will be the chance to claim both her hearts and body once and at for all.

'Yes, think more about me. The more you think about me, the deeper you fall in love with me, my dear popsicle~ I can't wait to taste you hehe..' I thought inwardly while continuing training her like usual.

She trained with me everyday increasing her combat proficiency. She was a natural swordswoman. So, she mastered the kenjutsu techniques quickly.

On the other hand, Emily successfully became closer to Lingxi. They spend their time together playing different games, chatting, bathing, shopping, eating different foods as well as doing some silly pranks on others. Lingxi had fully gotten smitten with Emily. She loves Emily just as much as Xiao Che.

They also invited me to go out with them, which I happily complied. During which I would freely converse with Lingxi occasionally flirting and teasing her making her pout. We also shared many intimate hugs. At first, she was a bit sceptical, but when she saw her big sister Emily hugging me so happy, her worries vanished into thin air, and she happily hugged me. She felt comfortable in my embrace, so she always hugs me when it's time to go back.

Lingxi also becomes more depressed as the days passed by. She just keeps staring at Xiao Che with a longing expression filled with guilt. She can't help but feel bitter about the marriage. She loves him dearly but can't display it due to how immoral it is. She also can't stop thinking about me and my warm embrace, making her bashful. But, she still loves Xiao Che more than me making her even more depressed after realising.

Every time, Xiao Che smiles telling her about his marriage, she feels a part of heart shatter. She's been crying about it every night. She feels so jealous and miserable, watching her crush happily telling her about his marriage with another woman.

Every day, Emily would ask her what happened after seeing her puffy eyes, but she just smiled and answered, saying it was just a bug in her eyes. Emily doesn't press her into answering, which Lingxi is thankful about. She doesn't want to lie to her big sister if she can.

But little does she knows that Emily is just waiting for the perfect opportunity to lure her into the trap successfully. She wants to do her best to present this innocent lamb to her husband to claim successfully. Then, she'll successfully train her to become a good maid for her husband.

After patiently waiting, finally, Emily noticed a perfect opportunity for her to utilise to make Lingxi give up on Xiao Che and switch to Luke. Today, Lingxi arrived in the Xia manor with an agonised expression. She looks like she's about to burst into tears anytime.

When she saw her big sister Emily, she just dived into her embrace and started sobbing. Emily carried Lingxi to her room, sat on the bed, gently patting the crying girl. After crying for a while, Lingxi calmed down and asked her with a tearful expression.

"Big sister, what do I do? I can't stop loving my nephew. Every day, I feel miserable thinking about his marriage. Please tell me what to do? I don't want to destroy Xiao Che's life, but I can't stop myself from loving him." said Lingxi with a miserable expression.

'Fu*king finally. I was tired of waiting.' thought Emily inwardly while consoling the crying girl.

(A/N: This will be the last time I'm using default first person POV. I'll switch to third person POV as the default. Don't worry I'll do some POV of characters as well.)

Chapter 21: Xiao Lingxi

Third-Person POV:

"Big sister, what do I do? I can't stop loving my nephew. Every day, I feel miserable thinking about his marriage. Please tell me what to do? I don't want to destroy Xiao Che's life, but I can't stop myself from loving him." Lingxi with a miserable expression.

Hearing this, Emily can't stop herself from cursing internally, thinking about the time she had to waste for this moment while maintaining a concerned look on the outside.

"What happened, Lingxi? Please, tell me more about the problem, so that I can understand your trouble and help you accordingly. Don't cry… Big sister, is here for you." Said Emily with a motherly tone while stroking her hair softly. Hearing this, Lingxi buried her face deeper into Emily's embrace and started telling Emily about her forbidden romance while sobbing.

After she was finished telling everything, Lingxi asked Emily with a tearful voice. "This is why I'm so miserable, big sister. I know it's wrong for me to love Xiao Che, but I can't help it. I can't get over it no matter what I do. So, please help me, big sister! How can I get over my crush on Xiao Che? If I don't, then I'll probably make trouble for everyone. I don't want to give more trouble to my father and nephew than they already have."

"Sigh… I'm sorry too about your trouble, Lingxi. But, the matters related to hearts are always too complicated to solve. I don't know whether I will be able to help you or not." Said Emily with a sigh while patting Lingxi's head softly.

"Please, help me, big sis! I can't ask anyone for help except you. So, I beg you to help me, please! I want to get over my silly crush. I don't want to bring trouble to my family due to this." Said Lingxi in a begging voice, trying to bow down in front of Emily, but Emily stopped her from doing so.

"Silly girl, you don't need to bow in front of me. Aren't I, your big sister? So, of course, I will help my cute sister in any trouble. So, don't be so down!" said Emily with a comforting voice.

Lingxi stopped crying and hugged Emily tightly, burying her head in the heavenly bosoms of Emily and said. "Thank you so much, big sister. You don't know how grateful I am for having you."

"Okay, okay, you can thank me after solving your issue. But it isn't easy to get over your love. You need to do something drastic to achieve it. Are you willing to do anything thing for it?" asked Emily seriously.

"Yes! I'm willing to do anything to get over my crush. I don't want to live the rest of my life drowning in depression and jealous over it. I don't want to give more troubles to my family because of my petty jealousy." Replied Lingxi with a determined expression while her pretty face was covered with tears.

"Good! That's my sister for you. I proud of you for having such a strong will to move forward. So, let your big sister help you solve your troubles." Said Emily with a proud smile while patting Lingxi's head softly, making her smile genuinely.

"To get over your crush in a short amount of time, I can only think of one way that will work. Otherwise, you will need to spend a lot of time to achieve it. But it may be too hasty for you." Said Emily in worry while stroking her hair gently.

"What is it, big sister? Please tell me! I will do anything to get over my crush." Asked Lingxi with a pleading expression.

"Well… Sigh… Have you heard, sometimes, to cure a poisoned person, sometimes you need to have him consume another poison stronger than before? Even though this may extend the patient's lifespan, it is ultimately a temporary solution. The person is still poisoned but now with a stronger one, and he's destined to die unless he finds the antidote for it, which will be even harder than before." Said Emily with a sigh in the beginning.

"What does poison have anything to do with my problem?" asked Lingxi with a questioning look.

"Well, it's similar in your case. Instead of poison, you're infected by love, which is similar to it in some way. So, to get rid of your crush, you need to find someone else to love even more." Said Emily seriously.

Before Lingxi can retort by the absurdity of the solution, Emily covered her mouths and denied her reply while continue speaking.

"I know it's a ridiculous solution, but it's still the best one for you. Just think for a bit, why were you unable to rid of your childish crush even after such a long time? Why were you unable to love another guy?" asked Emily, seriously making Lingxi stunned.

Then, she started recalling her pasts. She was bullied and mocked as an ugly duckling in her childhood by others except for her family. When Xiao Che saved her from bullies, she unconsciously started admiring him, gaining a crush on him. After that, she always accompanied Xiao Che wherever he goes. When It was found that her beloved Xiao Che has a damaged profound vein, everyone gave up on him, which made her disappointed in them.

So, she was determined to protect him this time. As time passed by, her love for him multiplied to almost an obsession. Even when she transformed into a beautiful girl, she still has her childhood trauma that made her distrustful of other guys except for her beloved nephew. Even though she was on friendly terms with other guys such as Yuanba, she never saw them as anything more than a friend.

Realizing this point, Lingxi became depressed. The problem that had been plaguing her for so long was due to her actions in the past.

"Big sister…" Lingxi wanted to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. She realized that no matter what, she tells it would only sound like an excuse.

"Yes, that's right. You always had your eyes on Xiao Che, so you never gave other guys a chance. Now the thing you need to do to solve this problem is to find another guy to fall in love with." Said Emily with a smile.

"But… I don't know whether I will fall in love with another guy so soon. I don't like any other guy except Xiao Che and…" replied Lingxi with a depressed expression and pausing, in the end, realizing her thoughts, making her embarrassed.

"Except Luke, right? See, you do have someone you like other than your beloved nephew, hehe…" said Emily teasing her, making her embarrassed.

"But…" Lingxi wanted to retort it, but Emily pressed her index finger on her lips, blocking her from saying anything.

"But you still love Xiao Che more than Luke, right?" asked Emily with a cheeky smile, making her surprised. Emily removed her finger from her lips and continued speaking in a serious tone,

"Cliff-kun is here"

(A/N: I have university tests, so I won't be able to respond to comments anytime soon. Sayonara~)

"But you still love Xiao Che more than Luke, right?" asked Emily with a cheeky smile, making her surprised. Emily removed her finger from her lips and continued speaking.

"You must be wondering how I know this. Let's not talk about it for now. We have something more important to discuss, isn't it?" said Emily, seriously making Lingxi freeze, remembering her current trouble.

"Yes, I admit I like brother Luke. But I don't think I can fall in love with him so soon. And, I don't think I should bother him regarding my trouble." Said Lingxi in a concerned tone.

"Yes, but there is a way to make you fall in love with him instantly. And, don't worry about bothering him; if nothing, he would love to help you." Said Emily with a smile. Lingxi perked her ears after hearing her.

Emily put her lips on her ears and whispered, trying to lure the innocent lamb into her trap, "There is a saying that the body and the mind are interconnected on a spiritual level. So, for you to fall in love with Luke, you need to take some drastic measures. You need to present body to him, and soon your heart will offer itself. Then, all your trouble will instantly go away."

Hearing this, Lingxi became red as a tomato. She can't believe her big sister suggested something so absurd to her as a solution. But she still pondered and realized that this plan has a high chance of success.

"But… isn't this wrong? And, besides, I don't think brother Luke will love someone like me. There must be another solution to this." Said Lingxi with an embarrassed expression trying to find an excuse.

"There may be a better alternative, but do you have time to search for it? Even though it is somewhat wrong, you don't have other options available. Don't worry about Luke, and I know he will accept you, though he won't love you so soon. You can always work hard to gain his affection afterward. It's either this or you wallowing in depression. Please trust your big sister, and I don't want to see you in such a miserable condition. So, won't you do it?" Emily said with a concerned expression urging her to accept the plan.

Initially, Lingxi wanted to decline such a ridiculous plan, but watching her big sister's concerned expression; she was unable to do it. So, she just nodded with a sigh making Emily smile honestly. Lingxi also smiled after wiping her tears off with her hands.

'Sigh… this must be for the best. After I offer myself to brother Luke, Xiao Che won't have me disturbing his married life. My father will also be happy to see me with another man. I hope at least brother Luke likes me back. Sigh... There's no way he will love me when he has big sister Emily with him. Even though they told me that they were just friends, I can tell that they love each other and will be a couple sooner or later. Well, big sister did tell me to work hard, so be it. I'll work hard to support them. I'm happy to be on the sidelines.' Thought Lingxi inwardly with a heavy sigh.

'Hurray! One more lamb for my darling husband to devour. Thank you for the generous gift, Yun Che. You aren't such a bastard after all, hehe.' Thought Emily with an evil chuckle.

"Then, let's start this as soon as we can. You can meet me in the park in the evening. I will bring Luke with me as well." Said Emily cheerfully and then, bringing her lips near Lingxi's ear.

"And I'll also help my cute sister. So, you don't need to be afraid of being alone." Whispered Emily in a seductive voice, making Lingxi embarrassed but nodded nonetheless.

Then, both of them said bye and returned to their places. Lingxi wanted to be alone for some time, to think things thoroughly. Whereas, Emily went over to Luke to bring him the good news.

When she arrived at the courtyard, she saw her dear husband hard at work, training the bi*ch and, at the time, seducing her by touching different parts of her body. She just smiled, watching him work so hard. Watching him work so hard to seduce others made her smile warmly.

'My dear husband is so diligent. But he needs to have some rest. He must be tired from all this work. My poor husband, let me give you the good news to cheer you up.' Thought Emily inwardly heading over toward them.

Luke and Qingyue almost noticed her arrival and stopped their training looking at her curiously.

"Luke! I have something important to tell you. So, can you meet me in your room after the training?" asked Emily waving at him with a smile.

"Sure. I'll meet you there in just a minute. We've almost finished our training here. You can head there first. I'll arrive there soon." Said Luke with a smile of his own.

Emily nodded and headed back to his room, leaving him alone with a popsicle staring at him with curiosity and a little jealousy.

"What? Do you have anything to tell me, my dear popsicle~?" asked Luke with a fake surprised tone teasing her.

"Nothing." Replied Qingyue with a frosty expression and returning to training.

"Well… You can do the training on your own for a while. I'll be here after finishing hearing to what Emily has to say." Said Luke shrugging his shoulders and heading toward his room.

'I wonder what Emily has to tell me about. I hope it' a piece of good news.' Thought Luke inwardly, heading to his room.

(A/N: I have Exams after 10 hours. Please wish me luck... lol)

Chapter 23: A Piece of Good News and Bad News

Luke left the courtyard and arrived at his room. When he opened the door, he saw Emily was waiting for him in his bed with an evil smile.

Seeing her expression, he understood that it was good news. So, he just approached her and embraced her while whispering in an evil tone. "So, what was so important that my princess had to interrupt my hard work? I hope it is worth wasting my time. Otherwise, I'll thoroughly punish you tonight. I'm pent-up due to the abstinence."

Emily returned his hug and replied with an equally evil smirk, "then that's even better. You can thoroughly enjoy yourself tonight. I've prepared a delicious gift for you. I've accomplished my task, and it was a complete success. Finally, it's time for you to get your claws into her."

Hearing this, Luke was excited and started chuckling evilly.

"Hehehe… Finally, we've got some results! I was feeling tired, acting goody two shoes without any results. What's with the girls in this world? With my looks, any girls should be instantly smitten. But I had to do all this hard work to win their hearts. There is something wrong with this situation." Complained Luke with a depressed tone.

Emily also nodded her head. Her husband was the sexiest guy in this world, but his charms didn't seem to work at all. There was something wrong with this world. She never doubted that there was a problem with her husband.

Then he heard a notification inside his head. The system that he thought was dead suddenly answered him in a monotone voice.

"Affirmative. ATG world restricted the host's charm. The system is trying to remove it, but it will take some time."

"WTF! What do you mean by the ATG world restricting my charm? And why would it want to interfere with my life?" said Luke internally with an angry tone. He can't believe he had to waste all this time conquering their hearts due to some stupid restriction.

"ATG world is dissatisfied with the host's intrusion in it. Since it can't interfere directly, it's trying to limit the consequences due to the host's action by severely limiting the charm, placing a restriction on it." answered the System inside his head.

Hearing this, Luke somewhat calmed down. But he was still depressed thinking about it. He was pissed at the ATG for restricting his charm.

"How long will it take to remove the restriction?" asked Luke curiously to the system internally.

The system just displayed a screen with the progress report.

[Ding! Current Progress: 65%

Approximate Time Remaining: 39 days]

'At least I don't have to wait too long for it. Still, to restrict me, huh? I'll have my revenge by stealing the main heroine. You messed with the wrong guy. No one fu*ks with me no matter who you are.' Thought Luke with a burst of creepy laughter outside, making the nearby Emily worry.

"What's wrong, Luke? You look scary with that expression." Said Emily with a concerned tone.

Luke calmed down after hearing her voice, but he was still pissed off due to the situation. He took a deep breath and turned to face Emily.

"Sorry for scaring you, princess~ It's just I'm angry at this world for restricting me. The system just informed me regarding this." Said Luke with a resentful voice.

Emily was surprised hearing this but became angry after hearing this.

"What kind of restriction? How dare this world place a restriction on my dear husband." Asked Emily with concern at the beginning, which turned into an enraged voice.

"It's nothing too great — just a stupid restriction on my charm. The system is trying to remove the restriction. But it will take over a month to remove it." Said Luke with a smile, trying to calm Emily down. Emily looked just like an enraged tigress.

Emily somewhat calmed down hearing this, but still maintain a pissed expression. Watching this, Luke just sighed and embraced her patting her head gently. Emily melted into his embrace and buried her face into his chest.

"Don't worry! We will get back to this world for it, won't we? I'm even more motivated to ruin the main character of this shi**y world." asked Luke with an evil smirk.

Hearing him, Emily also nodded and reinforced her decision to bring chaos into this world. Anyone that messes with her husband deserves death, in her opinion. So, she's happy to help him ruin the main character of this shi**y world.

"Let's not talk about this for now. We need to prepare for tonight, don't we? An innocent lamb is waiting for her wolf to claim her. Hehe…" said Luke with a creepy chuckle.

Emily also became happy hearing this and nodded with a smile.

"Since tonight is a special occasion. Let's draw some lottery. It's better to be prepared in case something unexpected happens." Said Luke.

Emily also nodded, listening to him. Then, Luke ordered the system to buy him 5x Uncommon-grade lottery tickets and use it.

The system diligently completed the task displaying a screen showing the result inside his head.

[Ding! Using 5x Uncommon-grade Lottery tickets.]

[Acquired 1x Uncommon Healing Potion]

[Acquired 1x Slave Collar]

[Acquired 1x Earth Grade Profound Sword]

[Acquired 10x Aphrodisiac Pill]

[Acquired 1x Uncommon-Skill: Calligraphy]

Then the items appeared in front of them and dropped on the bed.

'Hm… I guess it was okay. I can't expect a heavenly item to be drawn using an uncommon-grade ticket. At least, these are useful to us. Especially, the Calligraphy skill card. My handwriting was always terrible. Now, I can finally write in neat handwriting hehe…" thought Luke with a chuckle in the end.

"Did you get something useful?" asked Emily with a cocked head.

"Yes, they're handy items. Especially, the skill card is incredibly useful to me." Said Luke immediately using the skill card without giving her a chance to ask.

Then, he gained all the knowledge and experience related to calligraphy, making him a master calligrapher. Then, he stored all the items in his storage ring.

"Finally, I don't need to be embarrassed by my handwriting." Said Luke, with a happy smile. Emily just stared at him in curiosity without saying anything.

"Ahem! Let's back to the topic. When will we meet her?" asked Luke, trying to change the topic.

Emily just smiled, watching his antics and answered him calmly. "In the evening. I told her to wait for us at the park."

"Okay, then. After I finish my training, we can meet up later in this room." Said Luke. Emily also nodded, agreeing with the plan.

Then, Luke lightly kissed her on the lips and said with a grateful smile. "Thank you for doing all of this for me. You don't know how grateful I am for having you in my life."

Emily embraced him and returned his kiss with her own. Then, she said with a beautiful smile. "And you don't know how happy I am to be your wife. I will do anything to make you happy."

"Thanks for that. I need to return to the courtyard. Otherwise, that popsicle will get even more jealous. So, let's meet again later." Said Luke after breaking the hug.

"Fine!" replied Emily with a pout. She wanted to spend more time with her husband.

Luke smiled stiffly, watching her, and returned to the courtyard, leaving her in his room.

'I can't wait for tonight. It makes me excited whenever I think about making such an innocent girl as my exclusive maid. Hehe..." thought Luke with an evil smirk.

(A/N: Hurray! My tests are done. I'll write a bonus chapter for today. Don't forget to leave a review in this story, writing your impressions. It helps a lot of people save their time. ;) ~Sayonara)

[Host Name: Luke Walker]

[Current World: Against the Gods]

[Bloodline: Chaos God]

[Lifespan: Infinite]

[Cultivation/Power Level: Earth Profound Level 3]

[Skills: Steal, Basic Kenjutsu, Might Guy's Basic Taijutsu, Calligraphy]

[Storage: 1x Heavenly Rod of Mischief, 100x Heavenly Escape Talisman, 2x Sleeping Bags, 1x Capsule Corp's Portable House, 1x Basic Kenjutsu Manual, 1x Might Guy's Basic Taijutsu Manual, 1x Spirit Profound Sword, 1x Earth Profound Katana, 1x Uncommon Healing Potion, 1x Slave Collar, 1x Earth Grade Profound Sword, 10x Aphrodisiac Pill, 1x Uncommon-Skill: Calligraphy]

[System Points: 1500 SP]

[About System: Chaos System V1.0]

(A/N: Sorry for not uploading for almost 2 weeks. Life's been busy with university works sigh... I will update this novel whenever I have free time. Thanks for everyone that still read this story. I really appreciate your support.)

Later in the evening, Luke and Emily arrived at the park. There were very few people in the park. Lingxi was waiting for them anxiously.

Emily looked at Luke, who just nodded his head. She accepted his gesture and nodded back at him and went over towards Lingxi to comfort the sacrificial lamb.

When Lingxi noticed Emily coming near her, she relaxed and breathe a sigh of relief which soon changed into a panicked state when she saw Luke looking at her with a warm smile waving at her.

Emily approached her and whispered in a kind voice. "Are you ready? I've already told Luke about the plan, and he agreed to help you. But remember that after tonight, you will forever be his woman. There is no going back after this."

Lingxi relaxed her body after hearing her voice but had a bashful expression listening to the later parts. She didn't say anything other than thinking for a bit and nodding her head shyly. She didn't want to back away after accepting the plan.

Emily smiled, seeing her antics and called Luke over to them.

Luke approached them with a smile. When he noticed Lingxi looking at him with a bashful expression, he couldn't stop himself from asking her in a fake concerned voice. "Are you really sure about this? Once you offer yourself to me, I will never give you back to anybody."

He then made her look straight into his eyes which contained nothing but extreme possessiveness and said to her seriously. "You will forever belong to me, and no one else. Do you understand, my little Lingxi?"

Watching his expression and hearing him saying this made Lingxi hesitant. But after remembering her miserable state right now, she couldn't stop herself from accepting the offer. She wants Luke to possess her and make her forget Xiao Che.

She calmed down quite a bit after thinking over and looked straight into Luke's eyes with a resolute expression. "Yes. I'm sure about this. I know this is an idiotic plan, but I don't have anything other than this which will solve my problem. If sacrificing myself will help make both Xiao Che and father's happier, then so be it."

Then she looked down and said in a low voice. "I just hope that brother Luke will at least take care of me."

Luke smiled after listening to her reply and embraced her tightly making her body stiff due to the unfamiliar touch. But it soon relaxed when he put his lips near her ear and whispered in a seductive voice. "Of course, I will take proper care of you."

After hearing this, Lingxi tightened her embrace, making him grin widely. Luke turned his head towards Emily, who was watching this display with a mischievous smile. He returned her smile with an evil grin which she returned with her own.

Emily gave him a lewd wink to which he just took it happily. Then, he broke the hug and held Lingxi's shoulders, making her face straight at him and said in a mischievous tone. "So, what are we waiting for then? Do you want me to eat you here, you naughty girl?"

Hearing this, Lingxi became red as a tomato and quickly shook her head to deny his accusations.

Luke couldn't stop himself from chucking watching her antics, making her even more embarrassed. She just kept looking downwards, hoping to avoid looking at him.

'What a cute girl. Tonight, I will enjoy making you into my woman hehe…" thought Luke inwardly with an evil chuckle.

Then, he held her hands and dragged her toward a luxurious inn. They have already booked the whole inn for this special occasion since they don't want anyone to know about Lingxi's deflowerment yet. He still has another beauty to conquer before making it public.

On the way, Luke kept making small talks with Lingxi while occasionally flirting to make her comfortable with him. His effort was effective as Lingxi soon relaxed a lot in his company.

On the other hand, Lingxi kept pondering whether what she was going to do the correct thing to do or not. She can't help but ask herself if there is another way to solve her problems.

But, whenever she remembers Xiao Che's happy smile talking about his marriage, she couldn't stop herself from accepting the plan.

'I don't know whether this is the right thing to do or not, but this is how it should be for now. I can't get in between my nephew's happiness.' Thought Lingxi inwardly with a bitter smile displayed outside.

Luke noticed it immediately but didn't do anything to comfort her. He wants her to accept her decision wholeheartedly so that she will not back away later.

After some time, they arrived at the inn. Luke covered Lingxi's face with a hoodie and led her inside the inn.

There were no staffs inside the inn as per the request. They didn't want anyone to ruin this special occasion, so they booked the whole inn for themselves.

Luke led Lingxi inside a luxurious room and guided her toward a fancy king-sized bed. Lingxi sat on top of the bed with a nervous expression. She covered herself with bed sheets due to nervousness.

Luke closed the door and approached her slowly making her heartbeat even faster than it already is.

When he was finally near her, he said in a severe tone. "Are you ready to become my woman? There's no going back after this."

'Even if you back away now, I will still claim you for myself hehe…" thought Luke inwardly.

Lingxi looked hesitant but remembering the previous things, she firmly said. "Yes, I'm sure now. Even though I don't love you as much as Xiao Che, I still like you more than anyone else. So, please claim and mark me as your woman. I want you to help me forget my love for my nephew."

Luke didn't say anything else but just pushed her down and claimed her rosy lips with his own while his hands were trailing all over her body.

(A/N: I may update this novel soon but IDK. It depends on whether I have free time or not.)

/ Lemon Ahead

Luke didn't say anything else but just pushed her down and claimed her rosy lips with his own while his hands were trailing all over her body.

Lingxi started feeling hot all over her body due to his touch. She nervously hugged him and opened her mouth to give access to his tongue to enter.

Luke happily accepted her gesture and inserted his tongue inside her little mouth and started an intense wrestling match with her tongue using his own.

He also inserted his hands inside her clothes and started gently caressing her soft body. She felt comfortable all over her body due to his gentle caress and her body relaxed under his magical touch. She moaned in delight when he touched her sensitive parts.

Luke smiled, watching this display, making her even more embarrassed.

"No need to be so embarrassed. I will properly take care of your body. It's not like I'm going to eat you up. Or maybe I am in this situation haha…" said Luke with a laugh making her even more embarrassed.

"You're such a meanie, brother Luke." Said Lingxi with a pout, making her look cute. She buried her face deep inside his chest, listening to his hypnotic heartbeat, which made her mysteriously comfortable.

"Yes, that I am. And now this meanie is going to eat you up." Said Luke, with a smirk and started undressing her upper wears quickly without giving her any chance to deny.

"EHHHHHH!?..." squeaked Lingxi in a high-pitched cry which got quickly shut down when he kissed her, sucking her rosy lips.

He also started gently caressing her growing breasts, making her moan in delight. She started feeling strange all over her body, but strangely she didn't dislike it. Her lust started overwhelming her mind.

Lingxi also started trailing her fingers all across his body unconsciously started from his chest till it reaches his hard abs. She started losing control of her body and become overwhelmed due to pleasure.

"Yes, that's it Lingxi. Feel more pleasure. Surrender yourself to me. I will make you forget all the bad things." Whispered Luke like a devil's whisper. Lingxi didn't say anything other than just accepting his touch.

Luke trailed his hands over to her lower parts and undressed her completely naked except her wet underwear.

Lingxi panicked watching this and started having second thoughts regarding this. She embraced Luke tightly and said in a timid voice. "Brother Luke, I'm scared. Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all."

Luke became irritated, listening to her insecurities. So, he just blocked her lips with his index finger denying her to say anything more. Then, he said in a severe tone. "So, you're chickening out now. Do you really want to ruin your family's happiness due to your insecurities."

Lingxi became ashamed and guilty hearing this. Soon, tears started pouring out of her eyes. She just looked downwards to avoid looking at Luke's face because of shame.

Watching this, Luke just smirked and stood up from the bed trying to leave the room but not without saying, "I really wanted to help you. When Emily asked me to help you, I immediately accepted it. But if you're going to be such an ungrateful brat, then I'm leaving. I hope that you don't regret this later."

Lingxi panicked after hearing this. She quickly stood up from the bed and approached Luke. She just hugged him tightly from behind without minding her naked self to stop himself from leaving the room.

"I'm very sorry, brother Luke. Even though you and sister Emily are helping me, I keep having second thoughts. Please don't leave me alone. I don't want to go home like this. So, please make your woman. I won't resist it anymore." Said Lingxi tearfully undressing Luke completely.

Luke turned back and looked at her with a cold expression. Seeing such a cold expression on his face made Lingxi even more guilty.

"I hope so. I really hate troublesome people. You don't want me to hate you, right?" said Luke coldly. Lingxi nodded and hugged him tightly without minding his hot rod poking at her nether region.

"Please don't hate me, brother Luke. I won't have second thoughts anymore. You can do whatever you want to me, and I won't resist anymore." Said Lingxi in a tearful voice.

'So easy! The cliché push and pull tactic always work. Finally, I can have this beauty for myself hehe…" thought Luke inwardly with a creepy chuckle.

Then, he carried her toward the bed and pushed her down on it. He pushed her down, kissing her rosy lips, fondling her budding breasts roughly making her moan in return.

But Lingxi didn't resist his advance at all this time. She just smiled and accepted everything he did to her body with open arms.

After intense kissing, Luke broke the kiss and removed her wet underwear, making Lingxi embarrassed.

He positioned his rod straight at her sloppy entrance and plunged it straight inside her without asking for her permission.

Lingxi cried out loud due to the sudden penetration and just hugged him in return. She felt his rod splitting her body into two parts. Tears started pouring out of her eyes, and crimson blood flowed out of her entrance, signifying her deflowerment.

Luke hugged her in return burying his rod deep inside her cavern. He felt a gentle squeeze all around his rod, making him feel even better.

'Ah! It feels so good to have s*x after such a long time.' Thought Luke inwardly with a happy smile.

"It feels so good inside you, Lingxi." Said Luke unconsciously making her somewhat relieved. She wanted to make him feel better using her body even when she was feeling pain all over her lower region.

"I'm glad to hear that, brother Luke. Please use my body however, you like." Said Lingxi with a tearful smile.

Luke smirked, watching her and whispered seductively. "It's master Luke. Call me that starting now. Now you belong to me, and I want you to address as your master. Do you understand?"

Lingxi was surprised hearing this but nodded after thinking for a while.

"Master!" said Lingxi with a shy voice making Luke smile widely.

Luke re-pistoned his rod inside her, making her feel the pain which soon turned into an overwhelming pleasure.

Luke was pent-up due to the abstinence, so he poured all his lust into her developing body, ruining it completely.

Lingxi felt ecstatic all over her body with each thrust. She embraced him and allowed him to continue ploughing her body to his liking.

She felt overwhelming lust towards Luke with each stroke which started growing her feelings for him rapidly. She just happily accepted his passion with her own body and maintained a silly smile on her face.

After an hour of intense love-making, Luke finally felt somewhat satisfied. He filled all her holes with his seed.

He felt satisfied watching his work. Lingxi has already fainted with a silly smile on her face. There was white slimy stuff leaking out from all her holes. The bedsheets were covered entirely in white and red spots.

'Sh*t! I guess I overdid it. Well, who cares anyway?' Thought Luke inwardly shrugging off his shoulders.

Then, the door to the opened, revealing naked Emily with some juices leaking out of her nether region. She had a naughty expression and said in a seductive voice. "I hope my darling husband has some energy to spare for me. I was feeling lonely hearing you two. So, please give me your attention as well."

Luke just smirked watching her and carried her to the bed and placed her beside Lingxi.

Then, he started another round of intense love-making with his horny wife. It took longer to satisfy his wife, but he still carried on.

When he saw Lingxi watching them curiously, he switched Emily with her and started another round of love-making. Three of them had intense s*x throughout the night.

The inn was filled with intense lustful moans, and flesh slapping sounds making the passerby embarrassed wondering what is happening inside it.

**(A/N: Read more chapters on webnovel. IDK when I will update more chapters on this site. So, search this story on webnovel to read more.)**


End file.
